MLAATR:  Last Year's Model
by RKnoll
Summary: Jenny finds herself facing a new and powerful threat from the Cluster-and worse, the threat of being replaced!


MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT:

LAST YEAR'S MODEL

By

Rich Knoll

Fitting in was clearly the hardest part of high school. The academics were easy, and downloading the simple information and equations needed to pass pop quizzes and mid-terms only took a few moments at best. Yes, academics were easy. Unfortunately, such ease at this part of school could make one an outcast, and going through life as a social misfit was not part of the grand design.

Her name was Jenny Wakeman, but her designation from the drawing board was Global Response Robotic Unit, XJ9. She knew she would be the last of the XJ robot series as her mother and creator, Doctor Nora Wakeman had made it clear that the XJ project had been concluded, and plans to continue development of this series had been canceled. But, something always seemed incomplete. Jenny would never think about her uniqueness openly, but it was always there. She knew she was not a production robot, only a prototype that was built for a specific purpose, one which was often far from her mind.

The final bell meant she was in for some serious after-school goofing off. Her mom had been so busy with some new project at the Defense Robotics Development and Research Institute, or DRI, that she had barely had time to make out lists of chores for her. In fact, Jenny seemed to only see her rarely these days. No matter. As long as the mall was there and her circle of friends was not too busy for her, life was good anyway. Besides, February meant Valentines day, which meant parties and dances, after school gatherings and such. Plenty to keep a teenager busy, even a teenage robot. Perhaps the only thing to make it even better would be a date.

Reaching her locker, she worked the combination lock, then a conversation between two girls out of eyeshot caught her attention.

"The party's next week. Do you have anything to wear yet?"

"No, I'm going shopping right after school."

"You went yesterday."

"Yeah, but this party's supposed to be the best ever and I want to have just the perfect outfit."

"I know what you mean. Will Don be there?"

"He's throwing the party, retard. Of course he'll be there."

Jenny looked up from her locker, smiling as she imagined herself at the party.

"Oh, yeah. I heard it's by invitation only and only the coolest people are being invited. You got yours yet?"

"Of course. You don't think they'll let any losers slide through this time, do you?"

"You mean like that Sheldon kid from biology? Eew! I hope not!"

"I'm hoping for all cute boys this time. I'm so tired of being asked to dance by these left footed geeks."

"I know. It seems to happen every time. I hope they have tighter security this time."

"They should get that robot girl to watch the door."

"Yeah. It's the closest _she_ would ever come to being invited."

That stung, and Jenny bowed her head, closing her eyes as she placed her books into her locker.

"Who does she think she's fooling, anyway? It's not like they aren't going to build a better model next year. She's like last year's fashions that no one would be caught dead wearing."

"I heard they _are _building a new one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be really advanced. The lady who built robot geek girl is working on it and it's supposed to be the best one ever."

"Does it act like a robot or is it another Jenny?"

"Yeah. It's like she thinks she's real or something."

"I wish they'd hurry up and replace her. We have enough geeks running loose around here without them building more."

"I'd like to see a _cool_ robot this time."

"A cool _boy _robot?"

"As if."

"It would be better than robot geek girl."

Both girls giggled as they walked away, shifting their conversation back to the party.

Jenny slammed her locker and walked down the hall in the other direction. The crowd in the hallway was already thinning out. Glancing up, she noticed the looks she got as everyone gave her a wide berth and just walked on by. She had never wanted to admit to herself how few friends she actually had. Many times she had saved the city, the world, yet she was still shunned by many of her own schoolmates. The popularity she so craved seemed further away than ever.

Yet there was one who did not give her such a wide berth. He walked right up to her, holding a gold envelope in his hand and singing, "In-vite-ed. I'm in-vite-ed. Hey, Jenny. What's the good word?"

"Hi Brad," she softly answered. "I don't have a good word."

"Well I have a good word for you," he said happily, turning to walk with her. "Invited! To be asked to the coolest party ever with the coolest of the cool to cool with."

"Don't you mean chill?" she asked dryly.

"That too," he admitted.

"How nice," she said softly.

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear," he went on. "At least I've got two weeks to figure it out. That's half the fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Half the fun."

He nudged her with his elbow. "I guess all you have to do is polish up the old chrome and it's time to par-tay."

"I'm not going, Brad."

"Huh? What do you mean you're not going?"

She finally glanced at him. "It's by invitation only, remember?"

"Well, yeah."

"They only want cool people there, not geeky robot girls."

"Geeky robot?" he almost laughed. "Jenny, you're a state of the art, top of the line…."

"Robot!" she cried, turning to him. "I'm a machine, okay? I'm not part of the cool crowd. I'm not even a real girl. I'm just an artificial geek!" She spun back toward the door and hurried down the hallway.

"Jenny, wait. You aren't just a machine. You're my best friend!"

She burst outside and hesitated as Brad caught up to her, and was almost crying as she said, "I hope you can be friends with next year's cooler model." She launched herself into flight and sped toward home.

The more she thought about it, the more likely the possibility that Doctor Wakeman was building a better robot. She could remember her many mistakes while fighting crime, alien invaders, and the Cluster, many of which had resulted in major property damage.

Arriving home, she found the house empty once again. Still, she called, "Mom?"

No answer.

She walked to her room, finding a note taped to the door.

_Dear XJ9_

_I'll be working late at the Defense Robotics Development Lab again tonight. I've left you a can of oil in the kitchen in case you get thirsty. Leave the outside light on, get your homework done, clean your room, and for goodness sake no parties! I'll be home later. Mom_

Jenny sighed and took the note from the door. "That's like the third time this week. I guess she _is_ going to replace me."

Another eventless sleep mode, but for the disturbing images sent by her dream chip. Jenny emerged from her room to find the house empty again. In the kitchen, she found another note leaning on a can of oil.

_Dear XJ9_

_I had to leave early this morning for a test of a new system. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at school. Mom_

"New system," Jenny said dryly. "We don't _need _an XJ-10." A tear of optic cleaning fluid leaked from her eye. "I guess I'm going to end up in the basement with the others." She took a sip of oil, then left the house.

She didn't want company, even though Brad always walked her to school. Somehow, she felt even lonelier.

A thump in the distance caught her attention. Analyzing it quickly, she realized it was not thunder, it was an explosion.

Taking to the sky, she flew toward the sound, hearing another. She also heard laser fire, cannon fire…. There was a battle going on!

"Why wasn't I called?" she cried, turning on her afterburners.

Some distance from the city, she saw army units with robot infantry, tanks and hover attack drones closing on a rather large figure. As she drew closer, she magnified her vision, seeing the army doing battle with a tough looking robot, one that was fast and very heavily armed. Her eyes narrowed and she went into a dive, directing her fists forward as she accelerated toward the other robot.

It was two legged, two armed, very bulky in its chest and back, arms and legs. It was clearly heavily armored, and was smashing the army forces almost easily.

Jenny swept low, flying around a burning tank, a smashed house, a crumbled wall, and emerged behind the other robot as it engaged another tank—and she slammed right into its back with her fists! It was a very solid machine, but she knocked it to the ground with her first blow, then turned and landed as it raised its head and looked up at her.

Slowly, it stood—over eight feet tall!

Jenny raised a hand to the battered forces behind her and ordered, "Stay back. I'll handle this." She looked up at the big robot before her, knowing it had robotic eyes behind the protective mirror-like visor that was directed at her. Her own eyes narrowed, and she snarled, "Okay you big metal ape. Take your best shot."

It deployed a large plasma cannon from its arm.

The blast hit Jenny square in the chest and knocked her backward through a concrete wall, through a burned out house some distance away, and she was finally stopped by an approaching tank, where she crumpled to the ground. She was slow to get her wits about her and stand, a hand over her chest where she had been hit. Looking through the hole in the house, she saw the other robot advancing on her.

It easily walked right through the concrete wall and stormed toward her. It was not running. It did not appear to be in a great hurry, though it was closing on her fast.

She stood, deployed her own plasma gun and fired back.

_Her_ best shot shattered against the armor plate on its chest, merely making it lurch backward, but not really slowing it otherwise.

"Okay, take this!" She fired a salvo of missiles at it.

A shield deployed from its arm and it crouched down. The missiles that could make short work of almost any Cluster combat robot exploded on its surface, but did not stop this robot. It stood after the last one struck and strode forward again, smashing its way through the hole in the house.

Jenny's eyes widened as it emerged from the remains of the house. She turned and grabbed the damaged tank behind her, hurling it at the other robot with all of her strength, then stepped back as it swatted the forty ton machine from the air as if it were a fly and kept advancing. She watched the tank roll to a stop some distance away, then looked back at the invader as it reached her, murmuring, "Uh, oh."

She retreated only a step, then threw a punch at its chest that was stopped cold with a metal clank. Shaking her hand, she retreated again.

It just stared down at her for a second after. Two red lights behind its visor betrayed eyes that had her in their sights.

She lunged toward it and punched it hard across the face.

Its head snapped around, then rotated back to her.

Nothing was working so far.

It cocked its arm back and struck back at her.

Jenny found that she was quicker and avoided the blow, then kicked it as hard as she could, making it stumble backward. That was the key! She was faster! With her confidence restored, she launched and punched hard repeatedly, not noticing that she was doing no damage.

That is, until it caught her fist and slung her over its head, slamming her onto the ground, then back the other way. It was beating her against the ground like a rug, and after the fifth impact, threw her across the battlefield and into a stone building, which collapsed on her.

Again, she was slow to rise, pushing debris from her as she stood, then looked to see it striding toward her again. She deployed her plasma gun again and sent a barrage at it, one which it deflected with its shield for the most part. Those few shots that did hit its body did not seem to do any damage. This bought her time to escape from the wreckage of the building, fire her jets and charge the other robot again, slamming her fists into it and knocking it from its feet.

It landed hard on its back, but returned fire, blasting Jenny repeatedly.

Trailing smoke, she crashed some distance away, rolling to a stop in a cloud of dust.

Rising even slower and holding her head, she groaned and tried to clear her wits, looking up just in time to see it flying toward _her!_ Unable to dodge in time, she braced herself as it slammed into her. This time, it knocked her right to the ground very hard!

It turned in the air and landed a few meters away, watching her rise from the hole her body had made in the dirt. She knew in her heart she was no match for this robot, but she also knew the world was depending on her. She would simply have to find a way to defeat it.

Lunging to her feet, she pointed behind it and cried, "What in the world is that!"

It turned and looked, and Jenny charged again, ramming her shoulder into the big robot and sending it into another stone building, which collapsed on it in a shroud of dust.

Jenny laughed. "I can't _believe_ you fell for that!"

The other robot crashed from the debris and strode toward her. It looked _really _mad, and Jenny knew she would have her hands full in a stand up fight with it. Seeing it deploy its plasma cannon and a laser Gatling gun from its other arm, she deployed her own weapons and prepared to engage the other robot with everything she had. It simply _had _to be stopped.

Before either could fire, a military truck skidded to a stop between them and three people hurried out of it. Among them was Doctor Wakeman who yelled to Jenny, "XJ9, stop! What are you doing?"

"Mom?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

A tough looking man in a military uniform and wearing a helmet with three stars on it charged the other robot, yelling, "MX-13! Stand down!"

Responding to the order, the other robot secured its weapons, but did not take its eyes from Jenny.

Another man, an older fellow with white hair and beard and wearing a white overcoat also rushed toward the other robot, asking, "MX-13, are you damaged?"

"Negative," it responded in a deep, synthesized voice.

Jenny tried to comprehend what was happening, finally putting her weapons away as she asked, "Mom, what's going on?"

Doctor Wakeman stopped, setting her hands on her hips as she scolded, "Young lady, why aren't you in school?"

"I… I…" she stammered, looking up at the other robot. "I thought…"

"Clearly not your best function," the other robot coldly pointed out, then it looked to the General and asked, "Is the test concluded, Sir?"

"I would say so," the General growled, looking to Jenny. "Doctor Wakeman, I wasn't aware that the XJ9 was going to be a part of this exercise."

Doctor Wakeman turned to him and apologized, "I'm sorry, General. I have no idea what she is doing here." Then she turned a very annoyed look to Jenny.

Nervously, Jenny looked away, raising a hand to the back of her neck.

The other robot slammed its fist into its hand. "I'd say it's looking to get itself dismantled. Maybe we should continue the exercise, General."

The General turned to it and barked, "No, MX-13. I said stand down!"

It complied, "Yes sir. I'm sure Doctor Wakeman doesn't want her _hobby-bot_ damaged."

Jenny's temper exploded and she stepped toward the other robot as she shouted "My name is Jenny, Frankenjerk."

"That's enough!" Doctor Wakeman ordered. "XJ9, you had better get yourself to school or you will be grounded for a month!"

Jenny looked town at her, protesting, "But Mom!"

"Go, young lady," Doctor Wakeman insisted. "We will talk when I get home tonight."

Jenny looked away and folded her arms. "You mean _if _you get home tonight."

"You'd better go, little girl," MX-13 taunted. "You don't want to be late for knitting class, or whatever it is you loser hobby-bots do."

"I _am not_ a hobby-bot!" Jenny screamed.

The older man turned to the other robot and warned, "MX-13, that's quite enough. Report back to the lab. Now!"

The other robot just stared at Jenny for a moment, then answered, "Yes sir," as it turned and strode from the battlefield.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she watched it walk away, then she looked down at Doctor Wakeman and growled, "I thought you said you would never replace me."

"XJ9, I said to get to school. We will talk later."

Jenny took to the air, mumbling, "You'd better believe we will."

At the moment Jenny did not feel artificial. Emotions waged war within her. She no longer felt alone, yet she hated this new arrival more with each thought of him.

_Him? _She thought. _No, it! It's just an it!_

Banged up and very dirty, she landed at school and strode into the empty hallway, glancing around nervously. The first bell had already rung. She was late.

"Well, Miss Wakeman," a gruff voice greeted from behind her.

Jenny cringed and slowly turned around, seeing the principle standing there with his arms crossed.

"Thank you for joining us," he continued. "Thirty minutes late! From the look of you, you were off saving the world again. Do you have a note from the authorities this time?"

She looked away, grasping her arm with her hand as she confessed, "Well, no. I, uh…."

"Can we assume the alien menace has been taken care of?"

"Um…" she stammered, "It… It wasn't exactly an alien menace."

"Did you stop a bank robbery?" the principle questioned. "Save a sinking ship? Rescue a stricken airliner? Get an old lady's cat out of a tree? What was it this time?"

How could she tell him that she had disrupted a military test? She just turned her eyes down and confessed, "I thought it was some kind of invasion, but it was a mistake."

He nodded. "I see. Well, you can think about it in detention after school. Now get to class."

Jenny turned and sheepishly walked away, her head hanging low. Detention. She had _never _been in detention before.

All eyes were trained on her as she quietly entered her first class. Everyone, including her teacher, watched her walk to the back of the room and take her seat beside Brad.

"Thank you for joining us, Jennifer," her teacher greeted. "Perhaps you can tell us what held you up this time."

The room was very quiet. All eyes were on her.

Jenny glanced around nervously, then looked down and admitted, "It turned out to be a misunderstanding. I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

Class finally resumed, but Jenny found herself distracted by this new robot and could not seem to concentrate.

Brad leaned to her and said in a low voice, "What happened out there? You look like you went nine rounds with… with… Well, with something pretty big."

"Yeah," she replied. "It was pretty big."

Later, when she should have been returning home, she found herself sitting in detention with a group of kids who were clearly used to being there, and quite often from the look of them.

A tough looking boy who was wearing a leather jacket leaned toward her and asked, "Your first time in the joint?"

Her eyes slid to him, and narrowed.

When she arrived home, she found Doctor Wakeman waiting for her, and she did not get the chance to speak her mind first.

"XJ9!" Wakeman scolded. "What did you think you were doing? That was—"

"What do you think _you're _doing!" Jenny shouted back. "Why are you working on that other robot? You said you would never replace me!"

"XJ9, you are not being replaced," Doctor Wakeman assured. "The AMAXS series is—"

"Oh, now it's a whole new series?" Jenny cried. "You're stopping with XJ9 and starting a whole new series of robots?"

"Jennifer, it isn't like that." Doctor Wakeman explained. "This new robot will serve a slightly different purpose than you."

Jenny folded her arms. "Like what? Demolition bot? Jerk bot? Rag on Jenny bot?"

"No," Wakeman insisted, looking away. "He will, uh…. He will be the first line of defense against the Cluster."

"What?" Jenny roared. "What about me? Am I suddenly not good enough to fight the Cluster?"

"It isn't that. It was decided that you would serve more of a… uh… defensive and rescue role."

"Yeah, right. Getting cats out of trees and babysitting the whole population of the world. I already do that _and _I fight the Cluster and all kinds of alien invaders and other bad guys. Why do you think this other robot can do it better?"

Doctor Wakeman sighed. "XJ9, it isn't about who can do it better. There is a growing threat and—"

"And you don't think I can handle it," Jenny interrupted.

Wakeman finally looked to her. "Not alone, Jennifer, no."

"But I've been—"

"You've been down for repairs more and more each time you meet them," Doctor Wakeman interrupted. "I'm always afraid that one time you…." She lowered her eyes and finished, "Each time you go out I'm afraid you won't come home."

Jenny just blinked.

"I know you do well against criminals and natural disasters and all of the other things you are called upon to do, but Vexus is growing stronger and more persistent. We thought it time to build a robot to better match them." Doctor Wakeman finally looked up to Jenny and confessed, "I've been helping Doctor Kruekemeyer develop the AMAXS series for three years now. We needed a robot that was both powerful and flexible enough for other duties." She took Jenny's hand. "Just like you."

A knock at the door drew their attention and Doctor Wakeman bade, "Come in, please."

The older man from the battle test that morning entered the front door and strode to them, asking, "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Otto," Doctor Wakeman assured. "XJ9, this is Doctor Otto Kruekemeyer from the Defense Robotics Development and Research Institute."

"Hi," Jenny greeted dryly, looking away from him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Doctor Kruekemeyer said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you, and might I say working with your mom has been a real pleasure."

"Yeah," she said dryly, "building my replacement with her."

He exchanged glances with Doctor Wakeman, then asked, "May I?"

"Please," Doctor Wakeman replied.

He looked back to Jenny and informed, "XJ9, you are probably the most advanced, most complex robot ever built."

Jenny's cheeks went blue and she turned her eyes down.

Doctor Kruekemeyer continued, "In light of that, losing you in battle became unacceptable. You see, you have advanced well beyond your design, and all on your own, I might add. There are few sentient robots in the world and none who are such their own person as you."

"So I'm being put into a museum?" Jenny asked, frustration in her voice.

"Far from it," Doctor Kruekemeyer assured. "Your design laid the groundwork for AMAXS hard drive and CPU designs. You see, we needed to build a robot that was as adaptable as you, but not quite as complex. It had to be rugged enough to go up against the best Cluster robots and return with little battle damage. It also has to be accepted by the people it defends and develop a personality to that end."

"He's off to a great start," Jenny growled.

"I know he's a little rough," Doctor Kruekemeyer admitted.

"He's a jerk," Jenny cut in. "Why can't we just bring my sisters back online when the cluster comes in force?"

"It's not that easy," Doctor Wakeman informed. "They are failed experiments and—"

"They did just fine before," Jenny pointed out as she turned and strode to the door. "Just keep this AMAXS jerk out of my way."

"Jennifer!" Doctor Wakeman called.

"It's okay, Nora," Doctor Kruekemeyer assured. "This reaction isn't completely unexpected. She's a growing girl, after all."

"I know. I just like to think I taught her better than that."

Doctor Kruekemeyer considered for a moment, then asked, "When did her more girl-like behavior begin? It was _after_ she started school, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's when the trouble started. From my high tech, crime fighting robot emerged," she sighed, "a teenager."

Doctor Kruekemeyer laughed. "Yes, but I think she was designed that way." He considered a moment longer, stroking his beard, then lowered his eyebrows and asked, "Do you suppose a similar plan would work with MX-13?"

Doctor Wakeman's eyes widened. "You want to send him to school?"

He shrugged. "It seems to have worked with XJ9. It would be a good time for him to adapt to learning rather than downloading. And I think he could learn quite a bit by observing his classmates and seeing how XJ9 copes with day to day life."

Hesitantly, Doctor Wakeman nodded, admitting, "You may just be on to something, Otto. Do you think the General would approve?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why he wouldn't. It would definitely be an inexpensive part of the development program, and we both know how he likes to squeeze a dollar."

"Actually, it sounds like a splendid idea," Doctor Wakeman announced. "We can enroll him in the morning and have him in class by first period."

Doctor Kruekemeyer smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll take him to the school first thing in the morning."

Half way through her first class, Jenny knew it was going to be a bad day. The assignment before her wasn't that hard. In fact, she could finish it in a few seconds. A half hour later, she had her head resting in her palm as she stared blankly down at the paper before her. Her thoughts were far from school. Yesterday's episode with the new robot had already gotten out and the talk had already started. Every whisper she overheard was about her confrontation with a robot she felt was built to replace her. She felt like she was under a microscope. Brooding, she realized she could not get this other robot off of her mind. He was clearly a threat to everything she knew, everything she was. Still, he was somehow much like her, unique in the world.

"Class," her teacher announced. "We have a new student joining us today."

Jenny slowly turned her eyes up, only half interested in the new arrival.

That is, until the AMAXS-13 strode into the room, ducking under the doorway on his way in. He walked to the teacher's desk, then pivoted and arrogantly faced the class. His visor was still down as he scanned the classroom.

An awed hush fell over the room as the students stared wide-eyed at the huge robot.

Jenny's eyes narrowed and she slowly raised her head as the other robot looked at her, and she snarled as he casually looked away.

"I would all like you to meet our new student," the teacher went on. She looked up at him and asked, "What is your name?"

He coldly answered, "My official designation is Mechanized Experimental unit Thirteen. I belong to the Autonomic Mechanized Adversary Expulsion System series, advanced combat prototype. I am most often addressed as MX-13. You may call me that."

Hesitantly, the teacher nodded and confirmed, "Okay, MX-13. Welcome to our class. Can you tell us where you come from?"

Again, he answered in a cold, synthesized voice. "I went online at the Defense Robotics Development and Research Institute. Other information on my origin is classified."

"Dork," someone in the class said under his breath.

This provoked a few snickers around the room.

Jenny knew this would have been a very awkward moment for her, but this new robot seemed unfazed as he replied, "Back at you, zit-boy." Scanning the room, he observed, "I see there are some of the slower students in here." He looked at Jenny again.

"You ought to feel right at home, then," she murmured.

"Why don't you find a seat," the teacher suggested. "I'll give you the day to study your textbook and catch up to the rest of us. Oh, and we don't allow sunglasses in class."

"That won't be necessary," he informed, his visor sliding up out of sight into his brow to reveal two normal looking eyes, similar to Jenny's yet smaller and more intense. "I have already memorized the entire book, therefore I am already ahead of the rest of you. I will just start where you are now." He strode into the class, found an empty desk and sat down, barely fitting, and the desk creaked under his weight.

Jenny's eyes narrowed again as the MX-13 looked at her. This was a cold, unfeeling stare, one that grated on her. She looked away as class resumed, trying to ignore him. She could almost feel his eyes on her. Glancing at him, she saw him still staring at her. A few moments later she glanced at him again, seeing him still staring at her. This began to really aggravate her. Perhaps concentrating on her assignment would ease her tension.

In a couple of moments, she finished, then glanced at the other robot again.

He was facing straight ahead, but still staring at her.

Her anger began to well up.

"Okay, class," the teacher announced. "It's time to hand your assignments forward. I hope everyone's done."

Jenny collected the papers from the students behind her and handed them forward, then saw the other robot still staring at her.

"You may start reading the next chapter for the rest of class," the teacher said. "And remember, there are others trying to get their work done, so no talking."

Jenny opened her book, then glanced at the other robot again.

Still facing forward, MX-13's eyes were still on her. His expression was almost one of disgust.

She looked away again, out the window, down to her book, up to the blackboard, back down to her book. Her anger finally erupted and she shouted, "Stop staring at me!"

Everyone looked right at her.

Jenny met the teacher's eyes, then sank down in her desk, trying to hide behind her book.

Brad waited for her right outside of the detention hall, leaning against the wall and whistling until he saw her emerge.

Her head was hanging low as she hugged her schoolbooks and walked from the room behind the other detainees.

"Hey, there, Calamity Jenn," he greeted. "I see you're finally out."

"Shut up, Brad," she growled.

"Rough couple of days, huh?" he asked.

"The worst," was her dry answer.

He shook his head. "I never thought I'd see you in detention, especially two days in a row. You think Doctor Wakeman will give you the business?"

"I don't care," she snarled. "I have a feeling him being here is her fault."

"Oh, you mean the new robot?"

Jenny stopped, her narrow eyes sliding to him. "_New_ robot? You say that like there's something wrong with the old robot."

He cringed, looking sheepishly up at her. "Uh…."

"Do you really think I need a replacement?" she ranted. "You expect last year's model to just step aside and let this new metal jerk take my place, don't you?"

"Well, uh, no! Not at all. I just meant new robot like new kid."

Jenny turned ahead and stormed toward the door. "You didn't _say _kid. You said robot."

Brad followed, offering, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Jenny stopped again and turned her eyes down. "No, Brad. _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Now you're talking." Brad patted her back. "It's okay, Jenn. I know you feel threatened by MX-13. It's only natural."

"That's not helping, Brad."

"I mean, he's a newer model and probably has a bunch of new upgrades you don't."

"Thanks for reminding me, Brad."

"It's not like he's better just because he's new."

"Okay, Brad."

"You've just got to get used to the fact that you're not the only robot in school anymore."

"Brad…"

"You don't need to be threatened just because he's bigger and newer and…"

"Okay!" Jenny shouted. "I get the point!"

Brad smiled. "Glad I could help."

Jenny sighed. "I just don't even want to think about him anymore. I don't want to hear about him, I don't want to see him, I don't want to hear his name…"

"Hey, MX-13," Brad greeted. "How's it hangin'?"

"That's not funny," Jenny growled, then looked up and saw the other robot coming toward them. Her eyes narrowed and locked on the eight foot machine that strode confidently down the hall, seemingly ignoring them.

"You're here kinda late, aren't you?" Brad asked.

"Registration issues," MX-13 replied. "You humans are plagued with inefficiency."

"Humans made you," Jenny defended.

MX-13 finally looked toward her and smiled slightly as he walked past. "How was detention, Hobby-bot?"

"My name is Jenny," she snarled. When he ignored her, she stomped down the hallway.

Brad caught up. "I can't help but sense a little tension between you two."

"I don't want to talk about it _or _him."

"Okay."

"He's just an obnoxious lug-nut," Jenny growled. "He should never have been built. The last thing I need is another arrogant high tech toaster in my face every day." She shook her head. "I just don't want to even think about him anymore."

"You got it," Brad agreed. "So you want to…"

"I don't trust him," Jenny went on. "I don't care if my Mom had something to do with

making him, I don't trust him. He's too… too…" She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure. Some people are meeting at—"

"He just doesn't have the right attitude. I don't care if he has a lot of firepower and that he has really thick armor and he's a lot stronger than me. Does he know what to do with it? I mean, I've been making due with what I've got for six years. I never said I needed help with the Cluster. So I get a little banged up from time to time. It's not like I've needed any major repairs or anything. What makes anyone think he can do it better? He's not going to do anything but get in my way. Don't they realize that?"

"I don't know, Jenny. The last time—"

"Brad, I said I don't want to talk about him!"

"You got it," he agreed. "So you coming to Mezmer's with me?"

She looked away. "Any _other _robots going to be there?"

Brad smiled. "Just you."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Robot geek girl."

"I don't think of you as a geek," Brad pointed out.

"Thanks."

"I mean, hey. How many people have robot girl superheroes living next door?"

She finally looked to him, smiling just a little. "And best friend?"

"Of course," he confirmed. "Not just anyone gets to be _my _best friend."

Jenny smiled a little more, turning her eyes down. "Thanks, Brad."

As usual, Mezmer's was a busy place, but Jenny and Brad had no problem finding a booth to sit in. Just hanging out and talking was the one thing Jenny needed to take her mind off of the other issues haunting her.

Brad finally stood and announced, "I'm going for a milk shake. You want anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "What would I get, Brad?"

He laughed. "Oh, right. I guess he doesn't have any extra cans of oil in the fridge. I'll ask anyway."

Jenny giggled as he walked away and called after him, "Make sure it's thirty-weight. I'm trying to watch my figure."

She glanced around, watching people come and go and interact as they always did. Music was playing and a small group was out on the floor dancing. A sigh escaped her and she rested her cheek in her hand as she longed for someone to ask her to dance, or just pause to say hi.

The door behind her opened and a rather large group of people entered. This usually meant that Don Prima was in the house with his entourage, and she did in fact hear his voice.

"This is where all of the in-crowd hangs out after school," he told someone.

"We come here all the time," someone else said. "It's like _the_ social gathering place."

Among the footsteps that approached, one set of feet was made of metal.

Jenny slowly raised her head.

MX-13 asked, "You gather here to interact with one another? What happens when someone of lesser status tries to join you?"

"We just ignore them," Don said casually.

Jenny turned and looked as they walked past her booth, her eyes narrowing as they met the other robot's, and her hands clenched into tight, creaking fists.

He just seemed to sneer at her, then looked away. "Then why allow them in at all?"

Brad approached the eight foot robot and the dozen or so kids who followed him on his way back to the booth, greeting, "Hey, my man. What's up?" He stopped as the big robot stepped in front of him just an arm's reach away.

MX-13 snarled. "I am not your man, little flesh-bag. I am far superior to anything in your experience. If you're smart you will give me a wide berth from now on."

Brad swallowed hard and took a step back, his wide eyes locked on the big robot's.

Jenny rose from the booth and challenged, "Leave him alone, Frankenjerk."

Slowly, the AMAXS robot turned toward her.

Fearlessly, Jenny strode right up to him, well within arm's reach and glared up at him. "Maybe instead of being such a stuck up metal jerk you could try to show people some respect."

He huffed a laugh. "My respect must be _earned, _Hobby-bot. And I doubt if your little friend here is up to the task."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then how about picking on someone your own size, lug nut?"

His eyes also narrowed and he took a half step toward her, clenching his hands into fists. "No one here is close to my size _or _my power, Hobby-bot."

"Why don't we step outside so you can prove that?" she snarled.

Everyone backed away.

He raised his head a little, countering, "But for my orders not to engage you again, believe me I would."

"Sounds like an excuse to me, new kid," she taunted. "You're just afraid to get your butt kicked again."

"It has yet to be kicked, little girl," he growled.

"Ha," she spat. "You know you're lucky my mom and those army guys stepped in or you would be in several recycling cans by now."

MX-13 stepped just a little closer. "I was about to melt you down into a puddle of whatever scrap Wakeman glued you together from when they intervened."

"You and what army?"

"I'm an army of one, Hobby-bot, and I've been designed to take out the best the Cluster can throw at me. What makes you think you are even in my league?"

"I was taking on the Cluster when you were still on the drawing board."

"And somehow they didn't take over, anyway. I'm amazed."

"You won't be after I've dismantled you!"

"Guys," Brad cut in. "Maybe we should just go back to our respective corners."

"I agree," Don said nervously. "We're here to have fun and mingle, remember?"

The robots just glared at each other for long seconds, then MX-13 slowly turned and walked away, saying, "Consider yourself lucky you have these humans to look out for you, Hobby-bot. You get to live another day thanks to them."

"My name is Jenny!" she spat back.

He just walked away, ignoring her, and this fed her anger even more. Finally, she turned and strode to the door, saying, "Come on, Brad. This place isn't big enough for two robots."

Brad looked down at his milk shake, then shrugged and set it down on the table as he followed her out.

Jenny stomped down the sidewalk, her hands clenched into tight fists as she glared at the ground in front of her. "Who does he think he is? Orders not to engage me. He knows I'll kick his butt."

"I don't know, Jenn," Brad said as he caught up to her. "He seems pretty tough."

"Don't let him scare you," Jenny advised.

"Easy for you to say."

"Brad, if he gets out of line I'll disassemble him, piece by stuck-up piece."

"Uh, Jenn. I kinda don't think you should tangle with him."

"Oh, now you don't think I can take him, either?"

"Well, um… He seems pretty tough."

"I've taken on worse."

"Yeah. Well, maybe you should try and make friends with him, anyway. You know, love thy enemy and stuff."

Jenny stopped and shouted, "You've got to be out of your mind, Brad! He's a stuck-up scrap pile! Why would I even want to talk to him?"

Brad took her shoulders and advised, "Look, Jenny. You've got to be the bigger robot here. Maybe if he sees you don't want to fight with him all the time he'll loosen up."

Jenny looked away as she considered. "Yeah, maybe. I still think he's going to turn out to be just another bully."

"Well, maybe you're the girl to soften him up."

"Okay, I'll try. But if he gets on my case again he's history."

"Deal."

Ten minutes before the first bell at school the next day would be the first test of Brad's theory.

Jenny closed her locker and turned toward her classroom, seeing MX-13 just opening his locker. She looked away, collecting herself, then strode to the big robot and sweetly greeted, "Hey, MX."

He froze and turned his eyes down to her.

She glanced away. "I kind of feel like we got off on the wrong foot and thought we could, you know, start over."

He just stared at her.

Staring back up at him for long seconds, she finally continued, "Since we're kind of on the same side I thought it might be a good idea if we got to know each other. Maybe have a little robot on robot chat and trade notes and stuff."

Still, only his cold, emotionless stare.

Jenny glanced away again. "So, what do you think? Can we try and be friends?"

Another few seconds of staring at her and MX-13 removed his books from his locker, closed it and walked away.

Jenny shook with rage and shouted, "Do you need someone to clean that _jerk_ virus off of your hard drive?"

Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked. All was suddenly quiet.

MX-13 stopped, his free hand curling inward.

"Maybe they can program you a personality while they're at it," she taunted.

Everyone just stared at them for long seconds.

Slowly, MX-13's head rotated and he half turned, boring into her with his eyes. "Unlike you, Hobby-bot, I was built for a specific purpose. I do not need to impress you, befriend you, or otherwise get along with you. I only have to tolerate you until I replace you."

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "You're not robot enough to replace me."

"A toaster is robot enough to replace you," he countered.

She snarled. "A toaster is way out of your league, lug-nut."

He turned fully and strode right up to her. "I am superior to you in all areas. Perhaps you should just accept that so you can move on and do something useful for once."

"The only thing you do better than me is act like a jerk."

"You are fooling yourself, Hobby-bot. I will beat you at anything, anyplace, anytime!"

"Prove it!"

He growled, "You know I have orders not to engage you. For some reason they don't want you destroyed yet."

"Then how about a little one-on-one?"

MX-13 raised his head a little. "What?"

"No weapons," she continued, "no accessories, no flight packs. Just robot on robot. Think you're up to it, Frankenloser?"

"You must like to be humiliated, Hobby-bot," he snarled. "It's on!"

A boy watching in the hallway leaned to a girl and said, "Five bucks on MX-13."

"You're on," the girl responded.

As the robots walked away from each other, a low buzz started in the hallway, and everyone would greatly anticipate the robot duel in sixth period.

After fifth period, Jenny stormed toward the gym, knowing she would have a serious competition on her hands and not noticing how empty the hallway was. This robot was no pushover. He was tough, disciplined, very well built, and at least as determined to win as she was. He just needed to be taken down a peg. Still, he seemed to be pretty popular in school already, and after only a couple of days. People really seemed to respond to him despite the fact he was a big jerk and really didn't seem to care about anyone or anything.

Jenny burst into the gym, expecting to find the other robot there, a referee and perhaps a few supporters in the stands. As she entered, she found _everyone_ in the stands. This was a packed house! And all of them exploded into cheers as she walked out onto the court. She felt a little uneasy at first, glancing around at them. Many of them held up signs supporting her opponent, but many others were there for _her._ She smiled and waved to them, then looked toward the middle of the court to find the other robot already there, standing there confidently with the referee. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the middle of the court among all of the cheers, glaring into her opponent's eyes with nothing less than contempt in hers.

MX-13 smiled slightly. "You're right on time for your next lesson in humility, Hobby-bot."

She strode right up to him and spat back, "I'm the teacher today, Lug-nut. I just hope you're not a sore loser."

"I've never lost," he pointed out, "so I wouldn't know."

"First time for everything," she sneered.

"Bring it on, little girl," he growled.

She took a step back and replied, "Consider it brought."

Holding a basketball, the referee stepped between them and said, "This will be a two quarter game, fifteen minutes a quarter. All rules will be enforced. There is no overtime so in the event of a tie the game ends in a tie. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"Understood, sir," MX-13 confirmed.

"Let's get it on!" Jenny replied.

The referee threw the ball in the air and backed away.

Jenny jumped for it.

MX-13 reached up and snatched it from the air, then darted around her before she could react and his perfect lay-up scored the first points of the game right as she turned. Her eyes narrowed as he threw the ball to her, and the cheering of the crowd roused her anger. She caught the ball with one hand and just stared at him as he approached.

"Lesson one," he taunted, a slight smile on his face as he strode past her. "Be prepared."

Jenny dribbled the ball slowly as she stepped across the center line, then she turned, boring into him with her gaze as she saw him only three meters away, still smiling smugly as he set himself to defend his goal. "Lesson two," she announced, then charged forward, dribbling the ball faster.

He stepped up to meet her, batting at the ball, but she spun the other way and shot the ball perfectly, smiling as it bounced off of the backboard and passed easily through the net.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," she finished, feeling a little smug herself among the cheers that now thundered for her. "Oh, and I believe that's a three pointer."

He glared at her only for a second, then retrieved the ball and charged toward the other goal.

Jenny darted in front of him and snatched the ball in mid-dribble, taking it all the way back down to score again.

MX-13 pursued, but too slowly to stop her, and the audience exploded once again.

"Five to two," she informed sweetly as she jogged past and handed him the ball.

"I can count," he growled, taking the ball.

The whole game would not be so one sided, and a couple of times MX-13 managed to take the lead, but could not hold onto it. Jenny was too fast and too agile for him to match. Late in the second period, he took the ball and charged down the court, not darting around her as she maneuvered to defend. Instead, he switched the ball from one hand to the other, lowered his shoulder and ran _through_ her, knocking her to the floor with so much force that everyone in the stands felt it. The whistle blew for the first time in the game and Jenny slowly sat up, holding a hand to her head as she tried to get her wits about her.

"What do you mean _charging?"_ MX-13 roared.

"You can't run over the defense," the referee explained. "This isn't football. Blue team to the free throw line.

Jenny stood and took the ball from the referee, sneering at MX-13 as she walked past him.

"Crybaby," he growled back.

There was only the one foul the whole game.

Her free throws made, the game continued until the buzzer, ending with Jenny winning 101 to 96. The audience cheered loudly and Jenny took the ball to MX-13, tossing it to him as she sweetly complimented, "Good game. Nobody's ever kept it that close with me before."

He caught the ball with one hand, then crushed it, popping it loudly before he threw it back to her and walked away. "This changes nothing, so don't let it go to your head."

"You just can't admit that I'm better than you at something," she said with disgust in her voice. "Is the whole AMAXS series as flawed as you?" She did not notice how quiet the arena suddenly was.

MX-13 stopped, his hands clenching into tight fists. She had struck a nerve.

"That's why they kept building you guys," she ranted on. "They kept ending up with whiny lug-nuts like you."

Slowly, the big robot turned, boring into her with his gaze. "For your information, _Hobby-bot_, the first twelve AMAXS robots were merely test units built to evaluate the systems that were later incorporated into me."

"Yeah, right," she spat. "Thirteen tries and they still didn't get it right,"

MX-13 smiled slightly. "Perfection takes more than _nine_ attempts, Hobby-bot."

Jenny snarled as he turned and walked away again, and she just stared at the door for long seconds after he left the gym, then she finally noticed everyone in the stands quietly watching her. Glancing around, she realized that nearly the entire school had heard the confrontation. Feeling a little sheepish, she turned and strode out of the now quiet gym, hearing only her own footsteps on the floor.

Brad caught up to her as she walked out into the hallway, congratulating, "Great game, Jenn! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah," she murmured. "It sure didn't change his attitude."

"I couldn't help but notice there's still a little tension between you two," Brad observed. "Heck, maybe you should've let him win."

"He already doesn't respect me," Jenny pointed out. "I thought this would sway him just a little, but he's an even bigger jerk now. Just imagine if I _had _lost."

"Yeah, he would _really_ be ragging on you then."

She shot a glare at him, then sighed and admitted, "I just don't see how we're going to get along. He's not going to respect me, much less like me, no matter what. And everyone seems to like _him_!" She shook her head and cried, "He's the most popular kid in school!"

"I've noticed that," Brad admitted. "Everyone sure wants to be on his good side."

"I don't," Jenny snarled. "I wouldn't care if they turned him off tomorrow."

A group of girls walked by and one waved, saying, "Great game, Jenny. Way to kick his butt!"

She smiled slightly, responding, "Thanks."

"When's the rematch?" Someone else asked.

"Way to show him who rules the court, Jenny!" still another student shouted.

"That was a great game," came yet another shout.

"You got lucky, robot geek!"

Jenny looked to Brad.

He offered her a smile and a shrug. "You have your fans and your anti-fans."

She rolled her eyes.

The game did not seem to affect the next few days. MX-13 still acted superior, still commanded the respect and admiration of the entire school, and still took every advantage to take a jab at Jenny. She did her best to avoid him, but confrontations were inevitable. His popularity only grew with each passing day, despite his defeat on the basketball court. He was a hero to everyone around him. Jenny continued to fight crime, run rescue missions and thwart alien invaders as MX-13 was forced to watch from the sidelines. It seemed DRI officials did not yet want to commit the untested robot to life in the real world.

And the day came when social anxiety finally sent her on overload.

As she put her books into her locker after school, she noticed MX-13 standing at his locker doing the same. Fortunately, he was ignoring her.

"MX-13," came Don Prima's voice.

The big robot turned, facing him and rudely, in his deep, synthesized voice replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm just having a party next Friday and thought you might wish to attend," was Don's answer as he held up a gold envelope.

Hesitantly, MX-13 took the envelope and stared down at it.

"It's by invitation only," Don continued. "Only the coolest of the in-crowd are being invited."

"Why should I attend this function?" the big robot asked coldly.

"Because," Don answered, "you _are _the in-crowd. I would consider it a privilege to have you there."

MX-13 nodded, staring at the envelope. "I suppose it would be a privilege to you. Very well. I will see about clearing a couple of hours from next Friday's schedule to make an appearance."

Don smiled. "The girls at the party will be thrilled to hear that. Just keep your dance card handy."

MX-13 looked to him. "My what?"

"Just an expression," Don assured. "I'll see you there." He walked down the hall, talking casually with one of the people walking with him, and strode right past Jenny without even a glance at her.

Robot or no, Jenny felt hurt. She closed her locker and turned to the door, then stopped as she saw MX-13 just staring down at the envelope.

"You open it by pulling the tab," she informed dryly. "Your invitation's inside."

His eyes slid to her and narrowed. "I'm aware of that, Hobby-bot." A panel opened in his chest and he placed the envelope inside.

Jenny turned her eyes down and walked past him. "You're welcome, Jerkenstien."

The walk home seemed like a long one. She could not find Brad after school and she longed for a friendly face, someone to talk to, someone to interact with. Brad seemed to be spending an annoying amount of time trying to get the _other _robot's favor. That's probably where he was, having fun at Mezmer's with everyone else. She did not feel invited, and felt even less popular.

"Such a pity to be replaced at such a young age," a familiar, evil female voice said from behind her.

Jenny stopped, slowly raising her head.

"It seems like only yesterday you were swearing allegiance to the very meat people who now mean to cast you aside," the voice seemed to taunt. "That new robot they are going to replace you with sure is a handsome devil, isn't he?"

Her eyes narrowing, Jenny deployed her plasma gun and spun around, leveling it on her tormenter as she cried, "I will _still_ defend them to my last amp of power, Vexus!"

Leaning on a lamp post, Vexus raised her hands and confessed, "I don't wish to fight. In fact, I'm unarmed. I only wish to talk."

"I don't want to talk to _you!" _Jenny barked.

"Jennifer," Vexus drawled, sounding hurt. "You wound me. Just hear me out and I'll go."

Jenny stared at her for long seconds, then pulled her plasma gun back into her arm. "Okay, make it quick. I'm in a really bad mood."

"You have been since that other robot arrived, haven't you?"

Jenny turned her eyes down.

"It isn't your fault," Vexus went on. "The meat people simply cannot be trusted, just as I've been telling you. They've built a new robot that they think is better than you and they mean to replace you with him. It's what they do."

"They're not replacing me," Jenny said softly.

"Oh, you poor, naïve child. Of course they're replacing you. Do you think they built him as a companion for you? Do you really expect them to go out of their way to make sure you are not lonely anymore? When was the last time they offered you any kind of an upgrade? A new tool? A new weapon?"

"I don't need one," was Jenny's answer.

"Of course not," Vexus continued. "They don't need to build anything new for you, not when they have an entirely new robot to replace you with. It is such a pity. You continue to defend them, even on the eve of your deactivation. What will become of you once you are rendered obsolete? When they make him fully operational, what will happen to poor Jenny? What will they do with you when you are no longer needed?"

Slowly, Jenny turned her eyes to Vexus.

"I'll tell you what will happen," Vexus went on. "You will be recycled. XJ9 will be shut off forever."

"Stop it!" Jenny shouted. "Mom would never let that happen!"

"Doctor Wakeman helped them build your replacement," Vexus pointed out. "Do you really think she cares about what happens to you once you are no longer needed?"

"Just shut up and go away!" Jenny cried, backing away. "Mom loves me!"

"Sure she does, Jennifer, just like she loves her car, or her lab instruments," Vexus eyes narrowed, "or your sisters!"

Jenny gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head. Vexus was making sense, and it was frightening.

"Is there a place in that little room for you, too?" Vexus asked.

Looking away, Jenny thought of her sisters, turned off and collecting dust in the basement. And, there _was _a place to store a ninth robot down there.

"My offer still stands, Jennifer," Vexus informed. "That is, until noon tomorrow."

Jenny looked to her and timidly asked, "What happens at noon?"

Vexus smiled. "Noon is when the Earth and the meat people fall to the Cluster. Noon tomorrow is my next important step to reclaiming Cluster Prime. Noon is when you will either be one of us, or just be in our way and crushed like the rest."

"I've stopped you every time before," Jenny pointed out.

"You won't tomorrow, Jennifer," Vexus informed casually. "You took Cluster Prime and my daughter from me, but I am willing to forgive all of that. I am willing to let you take your rightful place at my side, in Vega's place. You can share in the spoils, or be a victim of the invasion." Vexus smiled. "Besides. The upgrades I can give you will make you more than a match for that new robot you hate so." She clawed the air, tearing open a rift to her waiting ship, then paused to add, "Think about it," as she entered and disappeared.

Jenny just stared at where the rift had been a second ago, then slowly turned and resumed the long walk home. She finally felt like she mattered to someone. Why did it have to be Vexus?

She arrived home to find her Mom having tea with Doctor Kruekemeyer. The stopped talking as soon as she walked in.

"XJ9," Doctor Wakeman greeted. "How was school?"

Jenny shrugged. "Same old thing."

Doctor Kruekemeyer asked, "Are you getting along any better with MX-13?"

"Not really," she confessed.

"He probably just needs a little more time," Doctor Kruekemeyer said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jenny said softly, then turned toward her room. "Maybe a decade or two. I've got some homework. See you later."

That night, she found herself unable to activate her sleep mode. Vexus' words repeated over and over. In the Cluster, she would be respected, she would be loved, she would be among her own kind. Here….

It was just way too much to think about.

The next morning at school only rubbed in what Vexus had told her the day before. As she strode to her first period class, lost in her thoughts, someone walked by and greeted, "Hey, Hobby-bot."

She stopped and just stared at the floor for a time, then sighed and walked on in the classroom.

MX-13 was already there, surrounded by a crowd of kids who all clamored for his attention. He had finally loosened up enough to appear to be enjoying it.

As she reached her desk and put her books down, someone asked, "Hey, Jenny. What will you do when MX-13 replaces you?"

She closed her eyes, bowing her head.

"I heard Mezmer's needs someone to bus tables."

They all laughed.

Jenny sat down and stared out the window.

The bell finally rang and everyone took their seats.

As class started, Jenny continued to stare out the window, thinking about the imminent Cluster attack—and her noon deadline to join them.

She remained quiet the rest of the day, barely speaking to anyone, and right before the lunch bell came the sound of thunder a few blocks away. There was barely a cloud in the sky. Nearly in a panic, everyone ran to the windows to see what was happening.

Jenny already knew.

As MX-13 stared into the distance, his eyes narrowed and he activated his communication link. "MX-13 to Central Command. I have detected a large Cluster armored division attacking downtown and moving this way. Request permission to arm and engage."

"Negative, MX-13," came the response. "We're sending the XJ9. You are to remain on standby until further notice."

He slammed his fist into the wall, almost through it, growling, "When are they going to let me fight!" He turned to Jenny and snarled, "Are you going or what?"

She just stared at him for long seconds, then deployed her pony-tail jets and blasted out of the window.

As she flew toward the threat, she knew it was decision time. If she joined the Cluster, she was assured of an easy victory. She could live among her own kind for the rest of her life. She would be upgraded and could finally beat MX-13. She could rule the Earth under Vexus. None of it really appealed to her. Her thoughts strayed to her Mom, Brad, Tucker, Sheldon…. These were people who all cared about her, counted on her, as did countless others.

There! On the road leading to the school. Dozens of Cluster robots on the ground smashed everything in their path, everything around them. Terrified people ran for cover as the robots approached. Mechanized army units were retreating. Police, who had held their ground early, ran for their lives as the unstoppable machines closed in on them, firing a variety of weapons.

Jenny dove, landing right in front of them.

The Cluster robots, many walking, some tracked and some hovering, stopped as they saw her.

Vexus emerged from one of the larger tracked robots and approached Jenny, greeting, "Jennifer. You're right on time. I trust you have decided to take your rightful place with me?"

Jenny looked around her, seeing frightened people peering out from their hiding places. These people would not give her a second glance normally, but now they knew only she stood between them and certain doom. They had never really liked her for the most part, and now they all depended on her. She looked up at the massive Cluster force before her. She had tangled with many of these designs, but there were far more to deal with now, and doubt began to seep among her every thought.

"It is decision time, Jennifer," Vexus pressed. "With you as one of us we will not have to destroy the city and all inside. They will see that all is lost and surrender without further resistance, as will the rest of the meat people. You will be saving lives and protecting the people you have sworn to defend."

Jenny glanced around again, seeing how anxious everyone looked, and seeing how fearful they were of her answer.

"Let's not try my patience," Vexus warned. "Will you join me or will you die?"

Jenny looked to her with narrow eyes, clenching her hands into tight fists as she shouted, "I'll never join the Cluster! I've been kicking your butt for six years and I'm going to keep kicking your butt for as long as it takes!" She took her battle stance. "So bring it on!"

Vexus sighed, shaking her head. "How I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. Very well, Jennifer. Just know that I regret what I have to do now. General Zurlug."

Another big robot approached, this one walking on two legs. He was almost nine feet tall, at least as bulky in the legs and upper body as MX-13 with thick arms that seemed to be loaded with massive armaments. His optics appeared to be a slit beneath his brow with two red lights that were his eyes.

Jenny looked up at him as he approached, first noticing how mean he looked. He was not, by far, the largest robot she had ever tangled with, but somehow he looked like he would be much harder to deal with. He was clearly a fighter, and clearly someone who delighted in destroying his opponents.

Zurlug just stared at Jenny for long seconds, then pointed at her and asked, "_This_ is the Global Response Robot XJ9 that has plagued the Cluster for so long? Queen Vexus, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"She is much more formidable than she appears, General," Vexus informed.

"I would hope so," Zurlug said flatly. "Let's get this over with. I want to flatten City Hall before lunch."

"This will be your last chance to reconsider, Jennifer," Vexus told her. "General Zurlug has been looking forward to meeting you for some time. I had hoped it would be as friends, but he seems to prefer it this way."

Jenny looked to her. "He won't for long. When I'm through with him I'm taking down the rest of you."

"I don't think so, Jennifer," Vexus corrected. "You are coming with us one way or another, in one piece or many." She turned and walked back to the waiting forces. "General Zurlug, try to leave something of her to rebuild. I will hold the others back until you are finished."

Jenny watched her depart, then turned her eyes up to Zurlug's. "So, you're going to take me on all by yourself?" She was actually a little relieved that he was.

The big robot slammed his fist into his palm. "I don't need an army for just one little Earth robot that's too stupid to know when she's outclassed. You had your chance, XJ9. Now we're going to see what you're really made of."

"Why don't you _feel _what I'm made of," Jenny countered, then launched herself at him and slammed her fist into his chest, then his head, then she kicked his abdomen. A quick series of combination punches and some hard kicks and she backed up, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He just stood there with his arms folded. He wasn't even dented!

Casually, he looked down at his fist, then to Jenny, then he punched her hard in the chest.

She rolled to a stop some thirty meters away, then grasped her chest where he had hit her and sat up. The dust settled slowly and she looked up to see the big robot approaching her, rubbing his fist to remove the blue paint scuffs from his knuckles. Her eyes narrow, she sprang to her feet and charged again, slamming her shoulder into him and forcing him back.

He set his feet into the road and stopped, then brought his arm down hard on her back, slamming her onto the road again. Before she could regain her senses, he picked her up by the head and threw her across the street, slamming her through a brick wall. He laughed at her as she emerged from the wreckage of the wall, saying, "I thought you were supposed to be Earth's best. Why don't you show me why they think so?"

"Gladly," she snarled, deploying her plasma gun and firing a long burst at him.

He didn't seem to expect this as he was blasted in the chest and knocked from his feet.

Jenny did not have a chance to celebrate. Zurlug stood, glaring at her as he deployed his own weapons.

"So," he started. "You want to play rough, do you?" He pointed his laser cannon at her.

"Yikes," she whimpered, taking a step back. As he fired, she blasted off into the air, then banked over, narrowly avoiding his second shot, but not his third. Trailing smoke, she arched down and slammed into the road, raising a cloud of dust and smoke. Before she could get her wits about her, he was upon her, taking her by the throat and easily hoisting her from the crater she had made.

As he watched her struggle to get away, he smiled and informed, "This is the way I like it, XJ9. I'm going to dismantle you piece by pathetic piece." As she tried to train her plasma gun on him, he grabbed her arm and pointed it away, then a panel opened on his chest and two barrels emerged.

Her eyes widened and she tugged on his arm harder to try and get away.

Back at the school, everyone anxiously watched the flashes and explosions downtown from the windows. MX-13 had his eyes fixed on the battle, though he was unable to see what was going on. Brad was two windows down, biting his lip as he hoped for the best.

A bright flash was followed by a thunderous boom and everyone watched a smoking object hurl toward the school, then crash hard near the football field.

MX-13 seemed to squint, then his eyes widened and he shouted, "Jenny!"

She was slow to rise and was barely on her feet when Zurlug flew in and slammed into her, knocking her almost fifty meters toward the school where she rolled to a stop. Again she was slow to rise, but still faced him, deployed her missile launcher and sent a salvo toward the Cluster robot, hitting him with most of them. He was knocked down, but stood and blasted her with his own weapons, then charged forward, picked her up and threw her toward the gym where she slammed limply into the concrete wall.

Brad ran to MX-13 and insisted, "You've got to help her! She's getting creamed out there!"

The big robot turned away as Zurlug continued to pound Jenny. "I can't disobey my orders."

"She's getting killed!" Brad shouted. "Do something!"

All eyes trained on MX-13.

He glanced around, then turned his eyes down and softly said, "I have my orders."

"Well I don't," Brad shouted, running from the room.

Jenny hit the ground hard again, rolling to a dusty stop near the main building. Blast points were all over her. Her left arm dangled by a few wires, hoses and fittings. One of her pony-tails was gone. One leg had wires and hydraulic parts hanging out of a large hole. Still, she raised her head as Zurlug advanced on her again and she managed to stand, deploying her plasma gun. She routed all of the power she had left to the weapon and took careful aim. The plasma gun whined loudly, then discharged when the Cluster robot was less than five meters away. Jenny was knocked backward by the blast, and when the smoke cleared she sat up and smiled slightly as she saw Zurlug on his back over twenty meters away, smoke rising from his chest. Almost all of her power was gone now. She knew her atomic fuel cell would take time to power her back up, but at least her enemy was down.

He sat up, then stood. A charred blast point on his chest still smoked as he strode toward her again, growling, "I see there's some fight left in you."

"Oh, no," Jenny whimpered as she tried to stand, but did not have enough energy left.

His laser cannon hummed and glowed red at the muzzle as he aimed it at her, finishing, "I know how to remove it." He fired.

Jenny's body slammed into the concrete wall of the main school building and crumpled limply to the ground. She still had plenty of fight in her heart, but her body was finished. Smoke rose from many holes blasted through her armor. Oil seeped from many of the holes and from most of her battered joints. Slowly, as she lay face down on the school yard, she turned her head to see Zurlug approaching her again. A small line of oil ran from the corner of her mouth. Her right eye did not work anymore and she barely had enough energy left to remain in active mode, and recharging what was left of her systems was going to take way too long.

General Zurlug stopped a meter away, shaking his head as he stared down at her. "You didn't even present me much of a challenge, XJ9. Why Vexus thought you were so formidable is beyond me." He charged his cannon again and looked down at it. "So, do you come along quietly now, or shall we continue?"

"I'll never join you," she snarled.

He smiled, aiming the cannon at her. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Leave her alone!" Brad shouted as he charged the Cluster robot from behind with a baseball bat.

Zurlug showed little more than annoyance as Brad slammed the bat into him over and over, then he turned and grabbed the boy by the shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"Brad!" Jenny cried as she watched him crumple to the ground. She managed to push herself up and ordered, "Leave him alone!"

Smiling, Zurlug shook his head. "I had to see it to believe it. The meat people actually mean something to you." He glanced at the people watching from the school windows. "Tell them. Tell them you're beaten."

Jenny tried to push herself up further, but her left arm gave out completely and fell of and she went down again. She pushed herself up with her right, glaring up at him as the remains of her systems slowly recharged. "You haven't beaten me yet, you Cluster creep."

"Oh, you'll admit it," Zurlug informed, pointing his cannon at Brad, "one way or another."

She looked over her shoulder at Brad, who stared back trustingly, then she bowed her head and closed her eyes, admitting, "Okay. You win. You've beaten me."

"Louder," he commanded, "so they all can hear you."

Jenny looked away from him, and complied. "You've beaten me."

Zurlug aimed his cannon at her, saying casually, "Vexus won't need all of you, just enough to rebuild you. Which piece of you should I keep as a souvenir?"

MX-13 crashed through the wall near Jenny, storming toward the Cluster General as he shouted, "How would you like a piece of me instead?"

Zurlug raised his weapon and fired at point blank range, then his eyes widened as the big AMAXS robot still charged forward.

Growling, MX-13 punched Zurlug hard in the face. As the Cluster robot staggered backward, he struck again, and again, then slammed his fist into Zurlug's chest hard enough to knock him about thirty meters back where he crashed onto the ground and slid to a dusty stop. Turning to Jenny, the AMAXS robot offered her his hand and abruptly asked, "Are you okay, Hobby-bot?"

She was stunned and just stared up at the mirror like visor over his eyes for long seconds, then hesitantly nodded and took his hand. When he pulled her to her feet, she collapsed into him, still lacking enough energy to stand.

MX-13 caught Jenny, then reached around her and plugged something into her back.

She felt her systems recharge rapidly and blinked back to life, finding herself able to stand on her own.

"Can you fly?" MX-13 asked.

She shook her head. "My flight systems are down."

He nodded, glancing back at Zurlug as he stood. "How many missiles do you have left?"

"Two," she answered straightly.

"We'll work with it," he informed, snarling as he turned back to Zurlug. "They'll send reinforcements soon. Cover me. I have a Cluster robot to wreck."

"I'll try," she assured as he strode to meet the Cluster General.

"So what do we have here?" Zurlug laughed, sporting a deep dent in the middle of his chest.

MX-13 advanced. "We have an eight foot can of butt whoop, and it's wide open."

"Prove it!" Zurlug barked, swinging at the other robot.

MX-13 caught Zurlug's fist in his hand and stopped it cold, then struck back, hitting the Cluster General hard in the body, then the head, the head again….

Zurlug tried to strike back but the barrage had him way off balance.

And MX-13 seemed to be enjoying himself.

The General finally connected, knocking MX-13 backward a step, but to no avail. MX-13 attacked relentlessly and the Cluster robot was beginning to show more damage.

Jenny watched intently, almost smiling. She could swear that the AMAXS robot was showing off, and at the moment she really didn't care that he was a big metal stuck-up jerk. In her mind, he was fighting the bad guys for her. He was her heavily armored knight coming to her rescue. _How romantic, _she thought.

Seeing movement skyward, she looked up, gasping as she saw three Cluster flyers moving in toward the battle. MX-13 had been right and Jenny was ready. She deployed her rocket launcher and fired the two she had left, then took aim at the third with her plasma gun. With her right eye not working this was a little tricky, and making matters worse she did not even have enough energy left to power the weapon. The rockets did their job and downed the other two and she almost smiled as she put her plasma gun away. Optic lasers used less power and were easier to aim, anyway. She blasted the last flyer with her one working optic laser, but at this range did little more than distract it, and she grimly said, "Uh, oh," as it turned toward her. She looked toward the battle, seeing MX-13 take a cannon blast point-blank to the chest, and she winced as he was blown backward and landed on his back some distance away from the General.

Zurlug advanced, laughing. "You're a good fighter, but you're still an Earth robot."

Before he stood, MX-13 deployed his laser Gatling gun and hammered the General with a murderous barrage that had the Cluster robot shield himself with his arms and back away, then he swung his other arm around and gave him one blast of his plasma cannon, knocking him from his feet. As the flyer closed in on Jenny, MX-13 turned and loosed a burst with the Gatling gun, cutting it to pieces in a few seconds.

Jenny turned away and closed her eyes, raising her hand as she was pelted with debris.

General Zurlug was slow to rise, but did so with his chest and arm cannons ready to fire. "I'm through toying with you, Earth robot. It's time to dismantle you." He fired everything at once.

Ducking behind his shield, MX-13 disappeared in a shroud of fire and smoke, and Jenny raised her hand to her mouth, shaking her head.

Zurlug laughed, striding toward Jenny. "Now, where were we, XJ9?"

MX-13 strode from the smoke, sporting several blast points on his shield and body and angrily informed, "She was just about to watch me tear you apart!"

Zurlug swung around, just as a blast from MX-13's plasma cannon hit him, then another, and another. The big Cluster robot staggered backward and returned fire.

This one hit the AMAXS robot, but did not stop him. Wings and four jets emerged from his back and he launched himself at his enemy, firing as he drew closer.

General Zurlug aimed and fired everything he had.

Each robot hit the other multiple times before MX-13 slammed fists-first into the Cluster robot. Fire, smoke and dust exploded from the site of impact.

Though she could not see what was happening, Jenny still heard weapons firing in the dust and smoke cloud.

General Zurlug flew backward out of the settling dust, rolling to a stop some distance away.

MX-13 pursued, his four jets leaving long trails of fire behind him. Before the Cluster robot could react, MX-13 slammed into him again before climbing into the sky, looping over and diving. His plasma cannon and Gatling gun fired together, pounding Zurlug with a devastating barrage, then, less than five meters from the ground, MX-13 flipped over, slamming into the Cluster robot feet-first and continued to batter him with his weapons.

Watching the battle, Brad approached Jenny and offered her the severed arm, saying, "You dropped this."

She glanced at him and took the arm, replying, "Thanks."

MX-13 jumped from the wreckage of the Cluster General, training his plasma cannon on him.

General Zurlug's chest plate blew off and a much smaller robot flew out, shaking his fist at the AMAXS robot as he streaked skyward, shouting, "You'll pay for this!"

Snarling, MX-13 raised his Gatling gun and fired on the retreating General, scoring a few hits before his target disappeared into a rift back to the waiting Cluster ship. He just stared at where Zurlug had disappeared, then turned and walked to Jenny, taking her shoulders as he asked, "Are you badly damaged?"

"I'm okay," she lied, looking up into her battered reflection in his visor.

He nodded, glancing at Brad. "I'm going to take care of the rest of them." Rocket launchers emerged from his back and locked in right over his shoulders, and he smiled. "Doctor Kruekemeyer and the General don't know I have these. You guys sit tight. I'll be right back." His jets fired and he streaked skyward toward downtown.

Jenny smiled slightly, sighing wistfully as he charged into battle again.

"Earth to Jenny," Brad said.

She blinked and looked to him, then held her arm in place and asked, "Can you help me reattach this?"

"I'll try," he confirmed.

As he worked, Jenny looked toward the booms and explosions in the distance. "Do you think he'll be okay fighting alone against them?"

Brad laughed as he reattached a hydraulic line. "You know, I think he's the last robot you should be worried about."

"Quite true," Vexus agreed.

Jenny spun around and Brad backed away.

"It is time to go, Jennifer," the Cluster Queen insisted.

Jenny sluggishly assumed her battle stance, glaring at her foe as she informed, "I told you I'm not going."

Vexus strode forward. "It is no longer up to you. You _are _coming with me. I already know you are not up to another fight. Now don't resist so I don't have to hurt you."

Jenny backed away, ordering, "Stay behind me, Brad."

Vexus grabbed Jenny's arm, then turned and clawed a rift open back to her ship. "Say your farewells to the meat people. Once you are properly reprogrammed, you will not even remember your foolish friendships with them." She paused, looking down at Jenny's severed left arm she held, then turned back to her.

Brad peered around Jenny and informed, "Uh, we weren't through reattaching that yet."

Vexus looked down at it and said, "I see."

The booming and explosions downtown were suddenly quiet, and the scream of incoming jets began to grow louder. They all looked to see MX-13 streaking toward them—and taking aim at Vexus.

The Cluster Queen's eyes narrowed as she looked back to Jenny. "For now, Jennifer, I suppose you will remain. Just remember this is a _minor_ setback. You will join the Cluster sooner or later."

"Whatever," Jenny snarled.

"By the way," Brad cut in as he approached Vexus. "Can we have that back?"

Vexus glanced down at Jenny's arm again, then confirmed, "Of course," as she handed it to Brad. With another glance at the approaching MX-13, she stepped into the rift and disappeared.

MX-13 landed a couple of seconds later, right where Vexus had disappeared, and raised his visor as he turned a very annoyed look on Brad. "Thanks for getting right in my line of fire!"

Brad cringed. "Sorry."

"We did it!" Jenny cried. "We beat them!"

"What do you mean we beat them?" MX-13 growled. "All we did was delay them! Now they'll be back with an even stronger force!"

Jenny did not expect him to snap at her so and she took a step back, surprise on her features as she defended, "But we drove them away. They wanted—"

"They wanted to take you and get a foothold on the Earth!" MX-13 shouted. "Vexus _and _Zurlug both got away and so did half of their invasion force!"

"What are you so sore about?" Jenny questioned. "We stopped the invasion and I didn't get taken anywhere. We won!"

"Half a victory is no victory, Hobby-bot," MX-13 insisted, "and you're nowhere close to facing down a full scale invasion like you think you are!"

"Listen!" Jenny shouted back. "I was doing this when you were still on the drawing board, so back off!"

"Yeah," he sneered. "It's a wonder the Cluster didn't take over years ago."

"At least _I _didn't let Zurlug get away!"

"No, you let _Vexus_ get away!"

"She didn't get to take me with her and she didn't get to take over Earth. What more do you want?"

MX-13 folded his arms. "How about stopping her from escaping until I got back to deal with her?"

"How about not taking so long to get back?" Jenny barked. "Besides, I didn't have anything left to fight her with, remember?"

Nodding, MX-13 conceded, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Zurlug kicked your butt and you were unable to fight on. I almost forgot about him kicking your butt almost to scrap. Oh, did I mention he kicked your butt?"

"He just caught me off guard," Jenny defended.

"Were you ever _on _guard?"

"Do you always have to be such a… a big metal jerk?"

"Ouch," MX-13 murmured, turning to walk away. "The bad guys had better watch out for that butter-knife wit of yours."

"Where are you going?" Jenny shouted. "I'm not finished with you!"

Enraged, MX-13 wheeled around and stormed back to her, stopping with his face inches from hers as he roared, "Then get finished, Hobby-bot!"

She just glared back at him for long seconds, then looked away, softly saying, "Thanks… for saving my life." She turned and limped away from him, gingerly taking her arm from Brad. "Now I'm finished with you."

MX-13 just watched her limp away. He was stunned and had no idea what to say or do, no idea how to respond.

"Wow," Brad said. "I've _never _heard her say that to anyone before."

MX-13 looked down at him, back to Jenny, then he turned his eyes down.

"It's too bad you guys hate each other," Brad went on. "She looks like she could use a ride home since she's all banged up like that." He turned and walked back toward the school. "Naw. That would be _way _too humiliating, you helping her out and stuff. Well, see ya, MX-13."

MX-13 watched him enter the school, then looked back to Jenny, who had made very little progress on her long walk. She was limping very badly, and her head was bowed. She was so banged up from the battle that he wondered how she was able to function at all. He grimaced as sparks exploded from her damaged leg and she stumbled, barely remaining upright, then he looked away from her again, not sure what to do.

At this point, Jenny was wondering _if _she was going to make it home. Her damaged leg made walking almost impossible and her remaining systems were still starved for energy despite the boost MX-13 had given her.

She stopped. It just wasn't worth it. She was going to have to call her mom for a ride home, embarrassing as that was. When she tried to call, she found her entire communication system was knocked out. With a deep sigh, she limped on, her head hanging low. MX-13 had been right all along. She just was not up to fighting the new Cluster robots. She had been seriously damaged and almost killed by just one robot. And it was a robot she hated that had to come to the rescue. That grim thought depressed her even more.

"Jenny," MX-13 called from behind her.

She snarled, "Now what?" Before she could react, she heard him come up behind her and was swept into his arms. The next thing she knew he was soaring skyward with her cradled in his massive arms. She was a little startled and just stared at him with wide eyes.

He glanced at her. "Don't read anything into this. You're still an obsolete tinker-toy, but considering how badly damaged you are, Vexus could return any time and get you before you recover. That makes you a security risk until you are fully operational again, so I'm going to make sure you get back to D.R.I. for repairs."

"Mom usually fixes me at home," Jenny pointed out.

He glanced at her again. "Oh. Well, Doctor Wakeman is at D.R.I. right now, so I'm sure she can repair you there."

"You did pretty good out there for your first time," she complimented.

MX-13 rolled his eyes. "Most of my simulations were harder than that. Zurlug's battle chassis was built to deal with you, not me."

"Well, he still wasn't a pushover," she pointed out. "I could see that you had a fight on your hands."

"He was tough and hard hitting," MX-13 admitted. "I'll give you that."

Jenny laid her head on his shoulder, still staring up at him. "So what happened to your orders not to fight today?"

He looked away. "Yeah. I guess I've got some explaining to do when we get back."

"I hope you're not in too much trouble."

"I am," he said grimly. "General Morris is pretty serious about following orders."

"Maybe he'll let you off easy."

He nodded. "And maybe Vexus will show up and surrender so I don't get chewed out."

Jenny giggled. "It can't be _that _bad."

"Yes," MX-13 corrected, "it can be."

"I've got your back," Jenny assured softly.

With another glance at her, he nodded and confirmed, "I know you do."

Jenny could feel that her power was critically low and most of her systems, those that were not completely knocked out, were in repair mode. She stared at him a while longer, then closed her eyes and slipped into sleep mode.

Power systems…...OK

Memory…...OK

Flight systems….OFF LINE

CPU…..…...OK

Hard drive….…..OK

Motor functions…..OK

Optic sensors…...OK

Auditory systems...OK

Comm System….OFF LINE

Speech center…..OK

Hydraulic System...OK

Weapons Systems...OFF LINE

Morphing Enablers..OFF LINE

Motor Drives…...OK

Antigravity Unit…..OFF LINE

GRRU XJ9…..78% OPERATIONAL

Initializing reboot sequence…

Jenny opened her eyes, not recognizing where she was, only that she was lying on a table in the middle of a large white room. Her right eye worked again and she felt like she was back at full power, but she could tell some things were still not right inside of her. Looking around her, she saw several people in the small room she was in, all of them busy with something. Many wires connected her to monitors and other gizmos that had flashing lights and made an irritating amount of noise. A window across the room looked out into the hallway, and one big form stood in the middle of it staring back at her.

She smiled at MX-13.

He just nodded once to her and walked away.

"XJ9?" Doctor Wakeman's voice came from the other side.

Jenny turned and looked, asking, "Mom?" She saw Wakeman standing there and realized she was holding her hand, and offered her a smile.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Doctor Wakeman said. "I thought the worst when MX-13 brought you in."

"Yeah," Jenny confirmed. "I got a little banged up out there. How is he doing?"

Doctor Kruekemeyer walked up behind Wakeman and smiled at Jenny. "He's been hovering around you for two days. We can't seem to get him out of this part of the lab lately."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Two days?"

"Sorry about that, kiddo," Kruekemeyer apologized. "You spent your whole weekend getting repaired." He looked to Doctor Wakeman. "Nora. I think she can go home, now."

Jenny sat up, first looking to her reattached left arm, then to the repaired and new body panels that covered her. "Did I get any upgrades?" she asked anxiously.

The doctors laughed softly and Doctor Wakeman informed, "Not this time, XJ9. We had our hands full just putting you back together."

"Oh," Jenny said softly. "Bummer." She swung her feet over the side of the work table. "Maybe I can get some a little later. I was really lame out there against Zurlug and I think we need to upgrade my weapons systems."

"Otto and I have already talked about it," Doctor Wakeman assured. "In fact, MX-13 had some input as well."

Jenny was astonished. "He did?"

Doctor Kruekemeyer nodded. "He wouldn't come out and say it, but I think you might have impressed him a little. That's no easy feat."

As wires were removed from her, Jenny quietly contemplated this new revelation.

"Come on, XJ9," Doctor Wakeman urged. "Let's get you home so we can finish your repairs."

Jenny hopped down from the table and followed them to the door, which slid open as they approached. Blocking the way was an eight foot tall mass of robot.

MX-13 glanced down at Doctor Wakeman, then looked to Jenny and informed, "You do not have clearance to be in this area. I will escort you out."

Wakeman and Kruekemeyer exchanged glances and smiles.

Jenny rolled her eyes and took the big robot's side as they strode down the corridor.

"Nora," Doctor Kruekemeyer spoke up. "I think we left that thing in the lab running."

She looked to him.

"You know," he continued. "That thing. That experimental component in the lab. Can you give me a hand with it?"

"Oh," she declared. "The experimental thing. Of course. XJ9, stay with MX-13 until I get back to the car."

Jenny rolled her eyes again and dryly confirmed, "Okay, Mom."

They veered off into another corridor, leaving the robots to continue on their way.

The robots were both silent as they made their way to the exit.

Jenny looked up at him. "By the way, thanks again for taking care of me."

"Sure," he replied.

Another moment of silence, then Jenny asked, "Did you get into much trouble when you got back?"

He nodded. "Much would be an understatement, but he left a little butt back there for later."

She laughed. "A little dessert?"

He considered, then looked down to her and asked, "What?"

"Dessert," she repeated, then shook her head and said, "Oh, never mind."

Nodding, he looked ahead.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh," she replied softly, then, "You know, it would have been fun fighting with you out there while I was still in one piece."

Glancing down at her, he seemed to consider, then replied, "I suppose so."

"You don't seem to want to talk to me unless you're ragging on me or you want to pick a fight. Why is that?"

He considered again, then shrugged.

Jenny sighed again. "I used to like you strong silent types. Why do you talk to everyone but me?"

"I don't talk to everyone," he answered.

"You know what I mean," she spat back.

"What is there to talk about, Hobby-bot? I pulled your butt out of a metal grinder and you thanked me. What more is there to say?"

"How about something like 'glad I could help' or something like that? Why does everything have to be so formal? Can't you at least _try _to be friends with me?"

"For what purpose?"

"How about for the purpose of just being friends? Why do you need a reason? You seem to be friends with everyone in school but me!"

He glanced at her. "You're exaggerating again."

"Are you ever not a jerk?"

"You are associating that word with me more and more," MX-13 observed. "Do I sense a little jealousy?"

She stopped, her mouth hanging open as she cried, "Of you? You've got to be kidding!"

He turned, folding his arms. "I'm not kidding. You're jealous."

"I am not!" she insisted. "Maybe you're a little too stuck on yourself."

Finally, MX-13 smiled. "I think _you're _stuck on me."

"What?" she protested loudly.

"Nice shade of blue your cheeks turn when you blush," he complimented, then turned and strode down the corridor.

Jenny raised a hand to her cheek, then her eyes narrowed and she stormed after him. "I am _not_ stuck on you, Frankenjerk. If anything I feel sorry for you!"

"You're jealous," he teased.

Stomping down the corridor beside him, she glared up at him and finally said, "I think you're stuck on _me _and you just don't know how to show it!"

This time it was MX-13 who stopped, defending, "Whoa, Hobby-bot. I think your hard drive is overheating."

"Ha," she spat. "I knew it. You just don't know how to express your feelings."

He pursued her. "Look. I am not programmed to have feelings for an immature, obsolete little toy robot who—"

She spun around and slammed her finger into his chest, shouting, "I am _not _immature! You take that back!"

He knocked her hand away and challenged, "Make me!"

They went nose to nose again, glaring at each other.

After a few seconds, she smiled and sweetly informed, "You like me," then she turned and walked down the corridor.

He snarled and walked after her. "Look Hobby-bot. You're a decent fighting robot for a collection of leftover parts Wakeman pulled out of her junk box. That's the _only _thing I see you as. Got it?"

She shot him a sidelong glance and a smile and did not respond.

"Do you understand?" he pressed. "I'm not stuck on you. I just saved your butt out there because it's my job."

"And you like me," she added.

He stopped, staring at her.

Jenny turned around, smiling back at him. "Oh, it's okay, Jerkenstien. I won't tell anyone and burst your stupid little macho bubble."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't have a bubble."

"Prove it," she challenged. "Hold my hand until we get to the car."

He growled and looked aside. "What for?"

"Just to prove that you don't have any feelings for me," was her answer.

MX-13 just stared at the wall for a moment, then approached and took her hand.

They walked in silence until they reached the exit door.

"Access code to exit, please," the computer asked through a speaker above the door.

He glanced at Jenny, then replied, "A M A X S one three, ocean prairie Edward north."

The doors slid open and the voice said, "Thank you, MX-13. Have a nice day."

MX-13 escorted Jenny to Doctor Wakeman's car, holding her hand the whole time, then finally said, "Okay, so here we are." He would not look at her.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Thanks for the walk."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be looking forward to working with you again," she informed. "Maybe we could do a school project or something."

"Perhaps," he replied, still not looking at her.

She glanced away. "Maybe, we could go out and do something sometime."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, then why did you suggest it?"

Jenny sighed. "You may be the toughest robot on the planet, but you're a social closet case."

He finally looked at her. "Do you mean that?"

"What? That you're a social midget?"

"No, what you said before. That I'm the toughest robot on the planet."

She looked away, her cheeks turning blue. "Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. It must have been a glitch from all of my repairs."

He nodded. "Sure it was."

Jenny looked toward the building and saw her mother approaching, then looked down and grimly admitted, "I meant it. You're the best battle robot I've ever seen."

He looked away. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't have any feelings for me?"

"Of course," he defended.

"Then let go of my hand," she ordered.

He looked down at their still joined hands and released her, then backed away a step, offering, "Sorry. Forgot about that."

She finally looked up at him. "See you at school tomorrow?"

MX-13 nodded. "Yes, you will." He turned to walk back to the building, then stopped and half turned his head. "We still have that basketball rematch to attend to."

"I'll just beat you again," she informed straightly.

He continued on, countering, "No you won't, Hobby-bot."

That next morning at school found Jenny with plenty of spring in her step and a slight smile on her face. Far from her mind was the battle she lost. What was on her mind was the big robot who had stormed onto the scene to fight at her side, the manly machine who had come to her rescue. Romantic thoughts danced around in her mind and as she walked down the hallway she barely noticed who and what was around her.

She arrived at her locker and began working the combination, a group of kids walked by, one saying, "Hey, nice fight Friday."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Too bad you got your butt kicked," he added.

She looked back at him as those with him laughed.

"Welcome to Loserville," another said. "Population, you."

They laughed again.

She turned her eyes down, then looked back to her locker and opened it.

"Did she lose or did she take a dive?"

"I don't know. How much do you pay a robot to take a dive?"

"It's a good thing MX-13 decided to fight. If we had to depend on freak-bot we'd all be toast."

"Hey, MX-13," someone greeted. "How's it going, champ?"

He strode up to his locker, not looking at anyone as he replied, "It's going."

"Great fight. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Everyone cheered him.

Jenny gently closed her locker, suddenly feeling even more alienated.

"It's a good thing we've got a reliable robot defending the Earth now," someone said. "Too bad we didn't have him a few years ago."

Having heard enough, Jenny turned to go to her classroom.

"Hey, where's the loser bot going?" a girl shouted.

Jenny hesitated, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Maybe to the recycling center."

Everyone laughed.

MX-13 slammed his locker, then turned toward the classroom himself as he observed, "I didn't see any of _you _out there fighting the Cluster Friday." He walked past Jenny, only offering a glance as he greeted, "XJ9," and ducked under the door.

Jenny glanced back at the now quiet group of kids, seeing them all just staring at her, then she hugged her books to her and entered the class.

The rest of first period went without incident. It also went without even a look from MX-13.

By lunchtime, Jenny discovered that the big robot seemed to be avoiding her. She had barely seen him most of the day, only a few glimpses, and as she wandered down the hallway after leaving the cafeteria she pondered why she could not even get a look from him. He wouldn't even pause to pick a fight with her like he always did. Most of the other kids seemed to avoid her as well. No one really spoke to her or even looked her way.

"Jenny," Brad called from behind.

She glanced back at him and just walked on as he caught up.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"Library," she answered softly.

"Studying or getting a little peace and quiet?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I'll fit in with the geeks who go there at lunch time."

"Cheer up, Jenn. When of all this blows over everything will go back to normal."

"Things weren't that great before."

"Yeah, but they weren't that bad."

"I guess," she sighed.

"There she is!" someone said from down the hallway behind them.

They turned and found a group of reporters rushing toward them.

"XJ9," a man with a microphone greeted abruptly. "Do you have a moment?"

Brad gave her an elbow and a smile.

She smiled back and answered, "Sure." Things finally seemed to be going her way.

"What was it like to be so badly beaten by the Cluster robot?" the reporter asked.

"Huh?" she responded.

Another reporter asked, "Were you there to just delay the invasion?"

Still another asked, "When are they planning to replace you with the new robot?"

She looked away. "I—I don't know."

A woman asked, "What was going through your mind when the MX-13 had to come to your rescue? Are you threatened at the prospect of him replacing you?"

"No," she answered. "We kind of fought as a team."

"You were badly damaged," the first man pressed. "How could you fight as a team with the new robot if you couldn't fight at all?"

"Will you be retiring from crime fighting as well?"

"Jenny's not going anywhere!" Brad defended. "She's—"

"XJ9," the woman said abruptly, "will you really remain here after your disgraceful performance Friday or will you go elsewhere?"

"Will you be shut down?" the second man asked.

She finally looked to them, feeling more hurt and depressed than ever, then she noticed MX-13 standing right behind them.

He stared down at the reporters, looking _very _annoyed.

"XJ9," the woman asked, "Why were you so ineffective against the new Cluster robot? Will MX-13 say he's the better robot for the job?"

Brad motioned behind them. "Why don't you ask him?"

They spun around.

"MX-13," the woman almost shouted, stepping forward. "You are the hero of the day. How does it make you feel knowing that you are now the number one defender of the Earth?"

His eye twitched. "Let me explain something to you," he started in an irritated tone. "I am not your hero and XJ9 is _not_ being replaced. When her repairs and upgrades are completed she will resume the normal function of her design. I will fill in until then. That is all." He turned to leave.

"But you are the more powerful robot," the second man pointed out. "Wouldn't it make sense to put you on the front line instead of a robot that has already proven to be no match for the Cluster in any way?"

He stopped.

They were all quiet for long seconds.

Slowly, MX-13 turned, now looking a little angry. "Listen carefully because I'm only saying this once. XJ9 went out there Friday, outnumbered and outgunned by a clearly superior force. When army and police forces retreated, she stood alone against the invasion and fought until she had absolutely nothing left and was so badly damaged it took two days to rebuild her. Logically, against those odds, she should not have even taken them on. She did so to defend people who did nothing even as she was about to be blasted to pieces." He motioned with his head to Brad. "Only he stepped up to defend her."

"But you came out and defeated them," the woman observed, "and it was just one robot that did all of that damage to her."

"I have substantially superior firepower and armor," MX-13 pointed out. "General Zurlug's battle chassis was designed to take on XJ9, not me. They weren't ready. Next time they will be."

"Will you be able to stop them next time?" the first man asked.

MX-13 finally turned his eyes to Jenny, confirming, "We'll stop them." He then turned and walked away.

And as she watched him walk away, Jenny's confusion about him deepened further.

After school, Jenny waited near MX-13's locker and approached as he arrived, greeting, "Hey, MX-13."

He just glanced at her, replying, "XJ9."

She looked away, then said, "Thanks for sticking up for me this afternoon."

"I didn't," he informed. "I just gave them the facts."

Jenny sighed and turned her eyes down. "Oh." She turned and walked toward the door. "Well, thanks anyway."

He glanced at her, then shoved his books into his locker and closed the door.

Brad leaned on the locker beside him and greeted, "What's up, Robo-stud?"

MX-13 looked at Jenny as she left the building, replying, "Nothing."

Brad glanced her way, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I see. So, you got a date for the party this Friday?"

The big robot looked down at him. "A what?"

"You're going to the party, right?"

MX-13 nodded. "I told Don Prima that I would make an appearance."

"Cool," Brad replied. "But you still don't have a date? I figured you would have all kinds of girls wanting to go with you."

MX-13 looked toward the door. "I haven't even thought about it. I was just going to attend for a couple of hours."

"That's all anyone does," Brad assured. "Of course, everyone's going to show up with a date."

"Do you have one?" the big robot asked.

Brad looked down to his fingernails. "I've got a few prospects." He turned his eyes up to the robot's. "I guess you'll have your pick of every girl in the school, huh?"

MX-13 looked away and shrugged. "I suppose so."

"That is," Brad added, "unless they've all got dates."

"So," the big robot questioned, "it is considered proper etiquette to escort a female to such functions?"

"Only if you don't want everyone thinking you're a total dweeb. But you'd better hurry up. All of the cool girls will be taken pretty quick."

"Yeah," MX-13 confirmed, looking to the door again. "Out of curiosity, is XJ9 one of your prospects?"

"Oh, no," Brad answered. "She's my best friend. That just wouldn't work. Besides, only the _really_ cool dudes can get up the nerve to ask _her _out. I hear it took Don Prima six months to get up the nerve. Thinking about asking her?"

"Of course not," the big robot growled, walking toward the door. "Escort the Hobby-bot to Don Prima's party? I may as well ask Doctor Wakeman."

Brad followed. "Yeah, she's probably already got a date. Besides, I'm not sure you're even her type. She was saying just last week—"

MX-13 swung around, grabbed Brad by the shirt and hoisted him easily to eye level, demanding, "What did she say? Did she ask about me? Did she seem interested?"

Brad smiled just a little. "Easy, killer. She just said that you're the only guy in school taller than her and how cool it would be to dance with you. She didn't _seem_ interested, but then she's kind of hard to read."

The big robot dropped him and turned back to the door.

"I'm okay," Brad groaned from the floor.

"It's preposterous," MX-13 grumbled as he stood there staring at the door. "Why would I even think about asking _her? _ She's not part of the cool crowd and she's nothing but an I'm going to escort someone…." He looked aside and strode toward the door.

Brad staggered to his feet and followed. "You're right. She probably wouldn't want to go with you anyway."

MX-13 stopped and turned toward Brad again. "What does that mean? Are you saying she thinks I'm not cool enough to escort her?"

Brad shrugged and walked past him. "Who knows what a woman thinks."

The big robot followed as Brad walked out the door. "So, how do I find out?"

"Well, I'm meeting her at Mezmer's after school. I guess you could go ask her."

"School is out, so it _is _after school."

"Sure is, isn't it? Catch you later, Robo-dude." Brad strode down the sidewalk, whistling.

MX-13 stopped and watched as Brad walked away, then he looked aside, growling, "Preposterous."

As usual, Mezmer's was buzzing with teenage activity, but for one lonely figure sitting in a corner booth.

Brad was late, and Jenny craved company. She watched the activity taking place around her, the interactions between friends. Now more than ever she just wanted to be a normal girl.

Seeing the Krust cousins walk by, she raised her head and waved to them, saying, "Hey, guys. Do you want to join me?"

They hesitated, then looked at each other and Brit informed, "Not today. We have a prior commitment." They continued on without another look back.

"Oh," Jenny said softly. "That's okay. See you later." She sighed, longing for company, or just something to happen that would get her noticed in a positive light. Activity stirred near the entrance and she looked to see MX-13 duck through the doorway with the usual group of kids following him. To her amazement, even Brit and Tiff approached, looking like they were trying to gain his approval. He didn't notice Jenny sitting there, and she ducked down hoping he would not. Nervously, she turned her eyes back to the doorway, looking for Brad.

MX-13 acknowledged only a few people as he strode in. He seemed to be looking for someone, himself.

A moment later, Brad finally walked in, also not noticing Jenny as he strode right to the big AMAXS robot.

Feeling even more left out, Jenny turned her eyes down and wondered if she should just go home.

A moment later the door burst open and Jenny turned to see yet another menace taking up nearly the entire doorway.

The big Cluster robot stormed in, stopping three meters inside as he announced, "I am Smytes, ultimate warrior of the Cluster and destroyer of worlds!"

"Oh, great," Jenny murmured. With no weapons or flight systems she knew that she would have little chance against him, but she did not find herself concerned at all as he looked right at her. She just stared calmly back as he strode right up to her.

"Well, XJ9," he sneered, folding his arms. "It would seem the tables have suddenly turned on you, haven't they?"

She rested her elbow on the table, laying her cheek in her palm as she dryly asked, "Didn't you blow up?"

His eyes narrowed. "I got better."

"Yeah," she questioned, "but how did they put you back together?"

Smytes sighed impatiently. "The same way they always do. Now—"

"But how did they find all of your pieces?" she went on.

"Okay!" he shouted. "I didn't blow up! The device was meant to distract you and destroy the ship so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of the flesh people while I made my escape. Are you satisfied now?"

She glanced behind him, then shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What were you saying? I wasn't really paying attention."

"I was saying that this moment has been a long time coming. Your inevitable assimilation into the Cluster and the overthrow of this planet and the meat people is at hand. You will facilitate all of that today, along with our regaining control of Cluster Prime. Oh, I know you think it won't happen, but we've been keeping an eye on you, and we've managed to delay certain shipments of equipment and materials to your creator. We know your repairs are not complete, and _you _know you don't stand a chance at all against me without your weapons."

Jenny yawned.

Smytes continued. "Vexus has graciously allowed you one final chance to join us peacefully. If you refuse, you will have to face me, Smytes, destroyer of worlds!"

She glanced behind him again, then looked back to him, her eyes half open.

"Make your choice, pitiful Earth robot," he growled. "You have ten seconds."

Jenny rolled her eyes, dryly saying, "Gee. I guess I don't really have a choice, do I? How can I _possibly_ face the mighty Smytes with my weapons not working? Oh, the horror."

The Cluster robot smiled. "So, you are finally conceding defeat."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess I have to. I sure can't go with you today, though. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh don't tell me your mother has grounded you and you can't go anywhere. That just won't work."

"No, I'm not grounded. Someone just won't let you take me today."

Smytes slammed his fist in his palm. "I'm sure I can change his mind. Where is this insolent fool?"

"Behind you," Jenny informed.

Smytes eyes panned to the left, then he turned fully.

MX-13 stood a meter away, staring at the Cluster robot from behind his visor. He easily matched Smytes' height, but had a clear bulk advantage.

"So," Smytes sneered. "This must be the infamous MX-13, the one that managed to destroy General Zurlug's battle chassis."

Jenny nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Smytes reached behind his back, removing a small device from a compartment there as he informed, "I was hoping I would have the next crack at you."

Jenny raised her head, concern in her eyes.

MX-13 just stared.

"If you won't allow me to take XJ9 peacefully, then I suppose I'm just going to have to destroy you." He reached around and slammed the device into MX-13's chest, then backed away a step and smiled.

That is, until the device fell off and hit the floor.

MX-13 knocked on his chest. "Titanium polymer alloy. Very tough—and non-magnetic."

Slowly, Smytes turned his eyes to Jenny.

She smiled.

MX-13 reached down and picked the device up, then crushed it in his fist. "So you're Smytes, destroyer of worlds, huh? Well, I'm MX-13, destroyer of you."

"I'm not so easily dealt with," the Cluster robot snarled, "and I don't think you know who you're messing with.

MX-13 growled back, "Cluster scrap is all I'm messing with."

Smytes' eyes narrowed. "You're in over your head, pitiful Earth robot. You don't even have any degree of morphing capabilities, and I don't think you would even be much of a challenge to me."

Stepping toward the Cluster robot, MX-13 snarled, "Care to step outside and find out?"

The two big robots glared at one another for long seconds, then turned toward the door.

"Fight!" someone shouted.

Everyone ran out the door behind them.

Jenny just folded her hands on the table, staring ahead as she listened to the battle outside. Laser fire, crunching metal and the occasional loud clank reverberated from outside, and at one point the very ground shook. So this is what it came to. She still was not used to having someone come to her rescue. Perhaps the tables _had _turned. Perhaps she had become just someone else for the new robot to rescue. This bothered her a little, and yet she could not help but think about how romantic it was. Finally. A knight in shining armor. Somehow, it made her feel a little more—normal.

She looked to the floor and picked up Smytes device, the one he meant to neutralize MX-13 with. It looked like something meant to take over a robot's functions, or maybe short circuit him, had the magnet worked. She knew her own built-in safeguards would keep it from working on her, but wondered if it would work on this big AMAXS robot.

Suddenly, outside was quiet.

Jenny looked to the door as kids began filing back in.

"Wow," one said. "I guess that other robot _does _fit in a trash can."

Many people laughed.

Finally, MX-13 entered Mezmer's again, this time to the cheers and applause of those within.

"You da robot!" someone shouted.

He strode in, victoriously holding his arms up. No, not strode. He was strutting! He was actually eating this up!

Briefly, Jenny thought about the few times she had been cheered. It looked like the public had a new favorite robot—and so did she.

He looked her way.

She smiled slightly, shyly.

He strode confidently to her table and folded his arms. "Sorry you had to see that. I know your weapons are still down so I hope you don't mind me taking out the trash."

She just smiled a little broader and shook her head.

MX-13 nodded. "You know, it's hard for us battle robots to stay out of the thick of the action. I mean, kicking Cluster butt is what I was made for."

She nodded.

MX-13 glanced nervously at Brad, then raised his visor and looked back to Jenny. "So, uh, what do you have going on?"

"Nothin'," she answered.

"Oh," he responded, glancing at Brad again. "So I was wondering, if you… Well, I'm going… It's considered…" He looked away and rubbed the back of his thick neck. "It's like, well…."

"Yeah?" Jenny prodded.

MX-13 cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm supposed to make an appearance at Don Prima's party this Friday and… uh… well…." A salt shaker flew across the room and hit him right in the head, making a metallic clank. He raised a hand to his head and turned an irritated look to Brad, who sat at a nearby table holding a pepper shaker, then he looked back to Jenny, then away and continued, "Uh, he's having this party this Friday and… It's considered proper etiquette to escort someone, so I was wondering, you know, if you aren't already… if someone hasn't… if you are…" The pepper shaker hit him.

"Are you asking me out?" Jenny asked shyly, hopefully.

"No!" MX-13 insisted, looking down to her. "I mean… well, yeah, I guess. Not formally or anything. I just need to escort a girl… Unless you're already going with someone, then I should withdraw my invitation… I mean… uh…" A napkin holder hit him. He sighed, looking away again and finally asked, "Do you want to go to the party with me?"

Jenny sprang up declaring, "Do I? Oh my gosh! That would be so sweet! What should I wear? Are you going to pick me up at home? Do you…" Finally realizing that she was embarrassing herself, she looked away and sat back down, finishing softly, "Sure, I'd love to."

He raised his head. "Cool. I guess I'll stop by your house to pick you up. Or we could just fly there if your flight systems are working by then. Your call."

"Whatever's good for you," she said, looking bashfully up at him.

He nodded. "Okay. I suppose about eighteen hundred thirty hours sounds about right." He glanced at Brad again, then turned to leave. "I've got to get back to DRI so I can get the rest of my missile targeting systems installed. I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," she confirmed, watching him leave.

As she watched the door, Brad, milkshake in hand, sat down across from her, took a suck from his straw and observed, "Well you two seem to be getting along better."

"Yeah," she confirmed dreamily.

A longer week Jenny could not remember. Everything was relatively quiet, her final repairs were made, a few upgrades were added, school went well….

MX-13 had been little more than civil the whole week, but his little glances kept her hopes high.

Friday at last!

School seemed to last forever, but the final bell rang and she nearly broke the sound barrier getting home. So much to do! So little time!

What was eighteen hundred thirty hours?

She was not sure if she should wear her party dress or just go as she was. What would impress MX-13 more? How would he dress? _Would _he dress? She wanted to call him, but acting like a dweeb right before the party just would not do! Indecision was killing her!

Brad!

She called Brad to ask him this life and death question: "What are you wearing to the party? Casual? So, just come as I am? Cool! Thanks Brad!"

Considering for a moment, she wondered if she should do something a little extra to impress her date, then shrugged and looked to the clock. Almost six. The party started at six. Should she try to be fashionably late?

"XJ9!" Doctor Wakeman called frantically from the other room.

Jenny recognized the frantic tone and turned her eyes up, groaning, "Oh, not now."

"There's trouble downtown!" Wakeman went on rushing into her room. "You have to hurry!"

"Mom," Jenny complained. "My date will be here to pick me up—"

"XJ9, you get downtown and stop those space biker's immediately! MX-13 will wait for you!"

"Letta," Jenny mumbled as she turned to leave. As she got outside, she activated her comm system and called MX-13, getting the main DRI switchboard instead.

"DRI main," the voice greeted dryly. "How may I direct your call?"

"Uh," Jenny stammered. "Can I talk to MX-13 please?"

"Authorization?"

Jenny considered, then admitted, "Um, I don't have one. Can you just tell him it's Jenny?"

"Jenny?" the voice questioned.

"Jenny Wakeman," she confirmed. "XJ9."

"Oh!" the voice realized. "I'll patch you through. One moment, please."

Jenny stood there tamping her foot as she waited, and finally heard, "MX-13 here. Go ahead."

"Hi, MX, it's Jenny."

There was a long pause, then, "Hey, Jenny. Uh, what's up?"

Jenny sighed. "I've got to go downtown and take care of something, so I'll be a little late."

"Take care of what?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just Letta and her space biker buddies. Nothing serious."

"Do you need backup?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle it. I'll just meet you at Don's, okay?"

"Okay, XJ9. I'll see you there. What's your ETA?"

"I don't know. It all depends on how much trouble they give me."

"All right. Just let me know if you need backup. MX-13 out."

Jenny deployed her jets and took off at her best speed toward downtown, seeing Letta and her gang just landing. She set down right in front of them and took her battle stance, saying, "Okay, guys. Let's get this done. I'm in a hurry."

Letta stepped off of her vehicle and folded her arms, her companions taking their positions behind her as she spat back, "Why in such a hurry? Late for the ball or something?"

They all laughed.

Getting frustrated, Jenny stepped toward her and replied, "No, I'm late for Don Prima's party. I'm meeting someone there."

The space bikers just stared at her, wide eyed, then exchanged glances.

Jenny looked to each of them and impatiently snarled, "Are we doing this or what?"

Before she knew it, they were upon her, not attacking, but attentive.

Letta put her arm around Jenny, insisting, "Okay, robot girl. Dish. What's he look like?"

"Where did you meet?" Olga asked. "Is he cute?"

"Does he have a car?" Tammy squeaked.

Jenny just glanced around at them. "Uh…. Look, guys. I'm really late so—"

"Sure!" Letta conceded quickly. "You go on ahead and we'll find a party somewhere else tonight. But," she continued ominously.

"What?" Jenny asked nervously.

"We wanna hear _all _about it later. Deal?"

Jenny smiled. "Deal." She waved as they got on their vehicles and departed, saying, "Thanks, guys. See you later." She then turned and leaped into the sky herself.

Though not a long flight, the journey to Don Prima's seemed to take forever, but she finally arrived and landed at the end of the sidewalk, walking nervously up to the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself. MX-13 waited for her inside. This would be their first date. After a few seconds to collect herself, she knocked on the door and smiled as best she could as it opened.

Standing in the doorway were two big security guards. They just stared at her for a moment, then one held out his hand and gruffly said, "Invitation."

"Uh," Jenny hesitantly started. "I don't have one. I'm a guest of…."

"No invitation," he informed, "no entry."

"But I was asked to come by—"

They slammed the door in her face and she could hear laughing from inside.

Jenny lowered her eyes. She had been the victim of many pranks, but none hurt like this one. Slowly, she turned and walked away.

Thick clouds covered the sky as she walked by the park. She did not want to go home so early. She felt humiliated, and left out yet again.

As the first of a new snowfall started, she wandered aimlessly through the park, then finally found a park bench and sat down, just staring at the ground. Immersed in her thoughts, everything around her seemed to cease to exist. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"I thought he was different," she said to herself, trying not to cry. "I finally find a robot boy who isn't a jerk or a dog and he does the same thing to me that everyone else does." She looked away. "Oh, who wants to go to that stupid party anyway? It's probably really boring. I don't care. Maybe everyone there is bored and having a miserable time." She sighed. "Who am I kidding? Everyone's having a great time. Everyone but me. I hope at least Brad's having a good time." She shook her head. "I really thought MX-13 wanted me to go with him."

"I did," he answered from behind.

Jenny turned and looked to see him standing behind her, then she faced forward again, feeling a little awkward. Still she asked, "How was the party?"

"As boring as you imagined," he replied. "I heard someone say you were turned away at the door and I left. No point in staying."

Slowly, she turned her eyes to him. "What?"

MX-13 shrugged and sat down beside her, the bench groaning under his weight. "I was only going to make an appearance. The only reason I intended to stay longer was because you were going to be there."

"Really?" she asked softly.

He turned his eyes down. "Yeah. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Jenny shook her head and corrected, "No. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He looked away and nodded, then asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," she replied.

He nodded. "DRI isn't expecting me back until twenty two hundred hours. It's only nineteen hundred forty-four now, so we seem to have some time to kill. When are you expected back?"

"Ten," she answered.

"So, do you want to go to the target range? There's a great night ops simulation."

Her eyes panned to him. "Um, I was hoping for something a little less—I don't know—destructive." She looked fully to him and suggested, "How about the mall?"

He considered, then shrugged and said, "I guess it sounds like a start. We could always end up at the target range later." He adjusted to stand and the bench collapsed under his weight, sending them both to the ground.

They just looked at each other, and Jenny began to laugh hysterically.

For the first time, MX-13 also laughed.

Jenny was not quit sure how long they were in the mall. She took him to all of her favorite stores, but he seemed more curious about what she did than interested. Finally, after stopping by the automotive store to share a can of oil, they left, finding the snow had stopped falling and the parking lot blanketed with snow.

"Wow," Jenny observed dreamily. "Look at all of that snow."

Sending her a coy smile, he deployed his flame thrower and said, "I'll get rid of it."

"No!" she barked, pulling his arm down.

He looked perplexed as he turned his eyes back down to her.

"I just meant it's pretty," she corrected.

MX-13 looked back to the snow covered parking lot, puzzling, then shrugged. "I suppose it does appear to be all white and uniform."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Is that all you see?"

He looked around again. "Snow covered cars. Yeah, that's about it."

She giggled. "I can tell you're new at this."

"So," he began. "Shooting range?"

"Come on," she prodded. "There's so much more than just fighting and combat simulations."

MX-13 sighed and looked away. "Don't tell me we're going back to the record store."

Jenny considered, knowing she was not getting through to him. Clearly, he was little more than a combat robot. She knew she could show him more.

Smiling, she deployed her jets and bade, "Catch me if you can," as she took off into the sky.

He was puzzled for a second, then smiled and deployed his own jets, following her into the sky.

As the clouds drifted away and the full moon shined brightly, the two robots chased around the sky, completely oblivious to everything around them. Some time later, they strolled down the sidewalk toward Jenny's house and MX-13 listened attentively as Jenny rambled on about something in the past.

"I was so embarrassed," she continued. "It was like Mom was going to have me do tricks for that other robot builder or something. You know, I'm almost glad Vexus showed up when she did and started all of that trouble."

"Vexus showed up at a robot convention?" MX-13 asked, then shook his head. "Tell me you didn't see that one coming a mile away."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah. Nobody even thought of that."

"So, the day ended in a good fight, did it?"

"It sure did," Jenny confirmed. "I wrecked a lot of hardware and kind of felt bad about having to do that to my fellow robots, but it sure was a good time. That's the first time Mom ever called me her daughter." She smiled. "I guess it was worth the embarrassment she put me through earlier that day."

"Doctor Wakeman does excel at making you feel awkward sometimes," MX-13 agreed.

Jenny's eyes snapped to him. "You too?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I suppose that's her purpose. Did she also give you that other designation?"

Jenny glanced aside, then looked back up to him and replied, "Huh?"

"Your other designation," he answered. "Jennifer. Jenny. Why not just XJ9? What purpose do three designations serve?"

"I've never really thought about it," Jenny confessed, her eyes forward. "I like to be called Jenny because it's more—it's more personal, more normal. Jenny's short for Jennifer so I guess they both work."

"More personal," he repeated, considering. "Why would you want that?"

"I guess to be more of a person and less of a machine."

"Jenny. You _are _a machine."

She sighed. "I know, MX, but didn't you ever want to be, well, more?"

He shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I'm a battle robot with a specific purpose."

Her eyes slid to him. "Like playing basketball? Or shopping at the mall? Or just flying around having fun?"

He considered again. "I guess those things are a little beyond my design."

"But you did them," she pointed out. "You had fun doing them, right?"

His brow lowered. "Not losing that basketball game."

Jenny giggled. "I guess not, but I'll bet you had fun playing."

He glanced at her, conceding, "Yeah, I did."

"We've got to be able to grow outside of what we were designed for," Jenny insisted. "If we don't then we're just like any other machine."

"You mean grow in personality," MX-13 prodded. "Similar to what the humans do."

"Yeah," she confirmed. "If you don't you may as well be a machine that does just one thing."

MX-13 pondered, then looked to Jenny and admitted, "I think I understand. More person than machine. More like the people we protect, and still superior."

"Superior in some ways," she corrected.

"They have many more flaws than we do."

"I know," she sighed. "But there's all kinds of stuff that's really cool about them, stuff that we will never have."

"So, you feel a need to protect them outside of your normal programming."

"Yeah."

"Even those that are not kind to you?"

Jenny shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"It doesn't make sense, but okay."

"Not everything makes sense, MX. Some things you just accept."

"Like?"

She glanced away. "Well, like friendship. Brad and I are friends, but I don't have to know why. I only have to know that we are."

"Sounds complicated," he growled.

"Not really," she corrected. "We're friends, aren't we?"

He stopped. "I hadn't thought about it."

She turned and smiled at him. "You don't think about it. You just feel it," she raised a hand to her chest and finished, "in your heart."

He looked down and raised a hand to his chest, then looked to Jenny. "I don't have a heart, but I feel something."

"Don't worry, Tin Man. We'll get you a heart." She spun around and continued walking.

He followed, mumbling, "Tin Man?"

"I need to call you something other than MX-13," she informed. "It's too impersonal."

"Okay," he sighed. "You're trying to complicate my life."

"Then lets keep it simple," she suggested. "How about Max?"

"Why Max?"

"You want to keep it simple, don't you? Max is just MX with an 'a' added, and it's simpler for people to say. Everyone calling you MX-13 all the time makes you sound like you're just one in a series."

"I _am_ one in a series, Jenny."

She looked shyly up at him. "Not to me."

He looked down and smiled, then took her hand as they walked.

Before long they were at the Wakeman house and he walked her to the front door. An awkward moment of silence passed, then Jenny finally said, "I had a great time."

"I did as well," he replied. "I'm kind of glad they wouldn't let you into the party. Spending time alone with you like this was much more enjoyable."

Jenny looked away, her cheeks blushing blue. "Thanks."

"So," he started. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

A bashful look and a shrug was all he got in response.

"I—I was just thinking," he stammered, "you know, if—if you're not doing anything or if there isn't a crime spree or an alien invasion we could hang out or something. I don't have any simulations planned and I'm not getting any work done until Monday, so… Well, if you have time tomorrow."

"I'll make time if I have to," she insisted. "You wanna just come by?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "That sounds cool." He finally met her eyes and smiled slightly. "Catch you tomorrow then, Hobby-bot."

She giggled. "Okay Lug-nut."

He just stared at her for long seconds, then turned and strode toward the sidewalk, deploying his jets and wings.

As he blasted off toward the sky, silhouetted against the moon, Jenny sighed and leaned against the door, watching until he was out of sight. Almost reluctantly she turned and took the door handle, then froze. Checking the time, she realized it was way after midnight and murmured, "Uh, oh," as she looked up at the door. Hopefully, her Mom went to sleep early and didn't realize she was still out.

Slowly and quietly, she turned the door handle and pushed the door open, peering inside.

It was dark and quiet.

Jenny slinked in, almost noiselessly closing the door, then she crept toward her bedroom. In the darkness she could hear every footstep, every creak of the floor.

Halfway there, the lights came on and she froze. Knowing she had been caught, Jenny vented a long sigh, then turned to find Doctor Wakeman, Brad, Tuck and Sheldon all sitting in the living room staring at her. She forced a smile and waved her fingers at them, nervously greeting, "Hi."

"Young lady," Doctor Wakeman started. "Do you know what time it is?"

Jenny looked away, grimly admitting, "Yes."

Tuck stood up and shouted, "Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!"

Brad folded his arms and sneered, "Did you forget how to use a phone?"

Sheldon pointed a finger at her and asked, "You didn't let him get to first base, did you?"

"I can't believe you were out all night like that!" Doctor Wakeman scolded. "How was I to know you weren't lying in a ditch somewhere unable to move?"

"Mom," Jenny grumbled. "I'm a crime fighting super-hero robot, not—"

"You are a crime fighting super-hero _teenage _robot," Tuck interrupted, "and there is a reason you have a curfew."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "We just lost track of time."

"Anything could have happened to you out there," Sheldon insisted. "That big cluster robot could have come and gotten you!"

"I was with Max," she assured. "Nothing was going to happen to me."

Everyone glanced at each other, then Brad asked, "Max?"

"Yeah," Jenny confirmed. "MX-13. We weren't doing anything wrong, we were just walking in the park and talking. Oh, yeah. And we went to the mall and had a little air to air game of tag, but…"

"Max?" Doctor Wakeman inquired.

"It's what I call him now," Jenny explained. "I just thought he needed a name."

Wakeman exchanged glanced with Brad again, then shrugged and turned to leave. "I'm going to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Sheldon, Brad and Tuck made for the front door, and Tuck turned to say, "You'd better think hard about what you did tonight, young lady."

As they left, Jenny turned to Doctor Wakeman and pled, "Mom, we really just lost track of time. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Doctor Wakeman turned and offered her a reassuring smile. "Well, you are home now so no harm done. We can talk about it in the morning."

Jenny smiled, clasping her hands together. "So I'm not grounded?"

Wakeman turned back toward her bedroom, assuring, "Oh, of course you are," as she entered. "Good night."

Her look souring, Jenny wheeled around and went to her own room.

Morning found Doctor Wakeman in her lab making notes about an experiment she had running.

A very dirty Jenny entered, carrying a broom, a feather duster, wearing an apron and a sour look on her face. She just watched Doctor Wakeman for a time, then dryly reported, "I dusted the whole house, swept out the furnace ducts, did the dishes, mopped all the floors and cleaned all of the cobwebs out of the attic. Am I ungrounded yet?"

Doctor Wakeman seemed to ignore her and just kept writing, then finally said, "I suppose so."

"Yes!" Jenny squealed, jumping into the air as she threw the duster and broom from her and tore off the apron.

"As soon as you have shoveled the snow from the driveway," Doctor Wakeman added.

Jenny stared at her for a moment, then rolled her eyes and grumbled as she turned and left.

Outside, Jenny grudgingly scooped snow from the driveway and hurled it into the yard, one shovelful at a time.

Brad approached and just watched for a time, his hands in his pockets.

Jenny stopped, her eyes panning to him, then she finally shouted "What!"

Landing back first in the snow, Brad just laid there for a time, then greeted, "Good morning to you, too."

With a deep sigh, Jenny went back to her labors. "I'm sorry, Brad."

"No problem," he assured as he got up, dusting himself off. "So, Doctor Wakeman has you doing a few chores, huh?"

"All morning," Jenny confirmed. "I think this is the last thing I have to do to get ungrounded, unless she thinks of something else."

"Yeah, but was your date worth all of this?"

Jenny stopped what she was doing and smiled. "Yeah, it sure was."

"So… You guys kind of like each other now?"

Turning her eyes down, Jenny blushed and slowly nodded.

Brad looked down to his fingernails. "Then my work here is done."

Hearing approaching jets, they looked up, and Jenny smiled as MX-13 landed right in front of her.

He smiled back. "Sorry I'm late. They hit me with an unexpected download first thing this morning, then I had a weapons test and all kinds of drills."

"You got grounded too, huh?"

He turned his eyes up. "Yeah, something like that."

Jenny giggled. "Were you supposed to leave the base?"

"Well," he started, "General Morris didn't actually say _not _to leave the base."

Brad folded his arms. "You do live dangerously, don't you?"

"I'm a battle robot," MX-13 pointed out. "Of course I live on the edge." He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you want to go hang out or something?"

Jenny turned her eyes down. "I have to finish my chores before I can get ungrounded and go anywhere."

A coy smile curled the big robot's mouth. "How many of those shovels do you have?"

Looking up at him, Jenny smiled back.

They both looked to Brad.

He sighed and turned toward his house. "I'll go get Tuck."

With the four of them working, the driveway was done in short order and they stood by the road and looked back upon their work.

"No problem," the AMAXS robot insisted.

"I guess you're ungrounded now," Brad pointed out. "The rest of the day is ours."

Tuck looked up to Jenny and asked, "Don't you have a snow-blower feature that you could have used to finish this job in half the time it took us?"

Jenny stared at him for a moment, then slapped a hand over her eyes.

Her video communicator deployed and showed Doctor Wakeman's face, shouting "XJ9! We have an emergency! Where are you?"

"I'm right outside, Mom," she answered dryly.

"There was a break-out at the super-villain prison," Wakeman cried. "Half of them are on the loose!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "With my luck it's the half that I put there."

"Hurry, XJ9," Doctor Wakeman insisted.

Looking aside, Jenny grimly informed, "This is going to take all day. I guess I'll see you guys later." Reluctantly, she deployed her jets and took off.

She flew to the abandoned factory building where they were last reported, hoping to find at least some of them there. When she kicked the door in and stormed into the main room, she found them _all _there.

And they were waiting for her.

With an assortment of bombs, missiles and other weapons, they all faced her, and as she advanced into the room they wasted no time surrounding her.

Jenny stopped in the middle of them and folded her arms, scanning the escapees, then asked, "Is everyone accounted for?"

Himcules was the first to step toward her, stopping halfway and folding his arms. "We see you've recovered from your defeat with the Cluster robot. That will make destroying you all the sweeter."

"We all have a little score to settle," another super-criminal informed, "and I think there's just enough of you for each of us to have a souvenir."

She looked around again, noticing that even the Lonely Hearts Club Gang was there. Every super-criminal that she had put into that prison was there. She felt herself growing a little nervous, then she saw a shadow fall over an exit across the factory and smiled slightly.

Himcules approached and smiled down at her, cracking his knuckles as he asked, "Any last words, little girl?"

Slowly, she turned her eyes up to him, replying, "Yeah. Say hello to my metal friend."

MX-13 landed between Jenny and Himcules, his visor down and his hands curled inward as he snarled at the big villain.

All of the super-villains backed away.

"I'd like you guys to meet my boyfriend Max," Jenny introduced. "Now, you were saying something about how sweet it would be to destroy me?"

MX-13 slammed his fist into his palm and growled, "Let's party."

As the police pulled up to the old factory, super-villains ran out battered and screaming, begging the police to arrest them and take them back to the prison. Jenny and MX-13 strode out behind them, surveyed the situation, then high fived and took off again, shooting skyward toward the Wakeman house.

Halfway there, they looked to each other, then stopped and hovered.

"You know," Jenny began, "if we monitor the police bands…"

MX-13 smiled. "I'm all over it."

They spent the whole afternoon stopping bad guys, going on rescue missions, and intercepted a band of alien invaders who were bent on collecting a few humans for their zoo. They even came to the rescue of a stricken air liner.

Back in Tremorton, a few miles from Jenny's house as they saw an old woman looking up at her cat who was stuck in a tree. They landed and Jenny asked, "Can we help, ma'am?"

The old woman pointed to the cat with a shaking hand.

"I'll take care of this," MX-13 informed, deploying his laser Gatling gun.

"Wait!" Jenny barked, grabbing his arm. She gave him an impatient glare, then reached toward the cat, extending her arms five meters to get it. Once she retrieved the cat and gave it to the old woman, she turned and walked toward home, shaking her head.

"What!" MX-13 demanded.

"Max, you can't solve every problem with weapons."

"I don't have extendable arms," he snarled. "I could have gotten the thing out of the woman's tree just as easily with—"

"You so don't get it," she sighed, rubbing her head. "She wanted the cat in one piece. She wasn't trying to save the tree from it." She looked up at the big AMAXS robot, seeing that he was becoming annoyed. "Look. I didn't mean… Max, I only meant that…"

"That I'm nothing more than a combat robot," he finished for her. "I know that. That's all I'll ever be."

"But you were more than that today," she insisted. "We helped a lot of people out there."

"I saw all of the things you could do," he informed. "I didn't always hang back to just let you feel good about yourself. I was watching you."

She smiled. "Did I impress you?"

He turned his eyes down, admitting, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

MX-13 sighed. "Jenny, I saw everything you can do out there, your morphing capabilities, your multi-lingual programming… You know just what to do as soon as you arrive." He looked away. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really know what to do off of the battlefield. I would have been lost out there without you today."

She struggled with just the right thing to say to spare his feelings, finally saying, "You knew just what to do with Zurlug."

"It was a battlefield situation. Of course I knew what to do. You had to devise a way to save the airliner, you came up with a way of stopping the bank robbery without shooting anyone, you had a plan to save the mountain climbers… Shall I go on?"

"No," she said softly, watching the sidewalk before her.

"That's what I mean, Jenny. I'm one dimensional. I'll never be as flexible as you."

Slowly, she turned her eyes up to him. "Is that why you didn't like me when we first met?"

He was a long time to answer, but finally said, "I guess so."

She elbowed him. "But you like me now, right?"

Smiling just a little, he elbowed her back and admitted, "Yeah, you've grown on me. Like a tumor."

Her mouth fell open and she pushed him.

He recovered and pushed her back.

Jenny swung around and hit him hard in the back, then blasted into the air, shouting, "Tag! You're it!"

MX-13 deployed his jets and shouted back, "Not for long!"

Some time later, they crash landed in Jenny's front yard, still laughing from their game.

Max scooped up a huge snowball and poised it to throw.

Jenny held her hands in front of her as she retreated toward her house, warning, "You'd better not, Max."

Smiling, he nodded and threw it.

Jenny ducked and it barely missed her.

Doctor Wakeman had just opened the front door, and the snowball found its mark, taking her inside the house with it.

MX-13's eyes widened.

Jenny turned and covered her mouth.

Doctor Wakeman emerged from the house once again, covered with snow. She looked to MX-13 with annoyance, then turned her eyes on Jenny.

"Hi Mom," Jenny greeted sweetly.

Wakeman folded her arms.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Wakeman," Max greeted. "You're looking, uh, lovely today."

Rolling her eyes, Doctor Wakeman turned and went back into the house.

Watching the house, Jenny approached MX-13 and said, "That was close. I thought she was going to go off on us."

"Yeah," MX-13 agreed.

Jenny looked up at him. "Max, I was thinking about something."

"Did it hurt?" he snickered.

She punched him. "Would you serious up for a minute? I think I know how to make you more versatile like you want."

"I'm listening."

"We just need to have Mom give you an upgrade that would allow you to morph like I do."

He looked aside.

"It can't be that hard," Jenny went on. "She could probably do it after school Monday."

"We would need to clear it with DRI," he informed. "Besides, the morphing upgrade is going to be introduced in the next MX robot."

Jenny took a step back. "What do you mean?"

He finally looked to her. "MX-14 will have many features I don't, including a faster CPU and Doctor Wakeman's morphing technology. He'll be faster, stronger, smarter, lighter, just as heavily armed _and_ he'll be able to change shape to suit the job."

Jenny was afraid to ask, but managed, "So, when does he go online?"

"Well," MX-13 started casually, "_if _they can get his hard drive issues under control, he'll go online in about six months. Until then, we're it."

"And… What happens to you?"

He shrugged. "I'll be decommissioned."

Jenny gasped, covering her mouth.

"There won't be any need to keep us both online," he continued. "Most of the production repair parts will be for the newer robot, anyway."

Slowly, Jenny shook her head. "They can't just shut you off like that."

He looked aside again. "I kind of thought you knew all of this."

"MX-13," a voice said over his comm system.

"MX-13 here," he replied. "Go ahead."

"Report back to DRI," the voice ordered.

"Yes sir," he complied, then looked to Jenny. "I have to go."

She turned her eyes down and nodded.

He glanced aside, then looked to her and asked, "You, uh, don't want to come with me, do you? I could show you around, maybe show you the new robot."

She looked up at him and finally offered a slight smile. "Yeah. I'll come with you."

For such a secure military installation, MX-13 had no problem getting Jenny in. In fact, it was almost as if everyone they encountered expected to see her there.

The big AMAXS robot was almost strutting as he walked beside Jenny down the corridors of the installation. He seemed proud to have her at his side and she felt as if he was showing her off. For the first time, she did not feel like a freak. She felt special.

As they passed a large set of double doors, Jenny stopped, reading the words painted there.

PROJECT AMAXS

SECURE AREA

AUTORIZED PERSONELL ONLY

"What's in there?" she asked.

He turned to the door and replied, "That's where the AMAXS prototypes are kept. My room's in there." His eyes slid to her. "Wanna see?"

"Sure," she said enthusiastically.

Max looked up and announced, "Authorization A M A X S one three ocean prairie Edward north."

The doors slid open and they walked into another corridor, one that was not as well lit. On either side were windowed doors every five meters or so.

Jenny paused to look in one marked LAB B, seeing a partly assembled robot on a stand in the middle of the room. It looked incomplete and had clearly been shut down.

MX-13 peered in with her and informed, "MX-2. It was built to test various motor dexterities and skeletal structures."

Jenny nodded, then shuddered as they proceeded on.

Down the corridor she looked into other rooms, all of which had partly or mostly complete robots in various stages of assembly or disassembly. At lab M they stopped again and Max opened the door, inviting her inside.

"It's not much," he admitted as they entered the four meter by four meter room, "but it's where I spend my down time.

A work table was in the middle of the room, one that looked just big enough for him to lie down on. Many instruments and diagnostic equipment lined the walls. Not much else was there.

"It's really…" she began, "uh…"

"Spartan?" he finished for her.

"Yeah," she hesitantly agreed. "Do you sleep on that table?"

"I don't really sleep," he informed. "I go into maintenance mode during my down time. They hook me up to about a dozen monitors to keep tabs on my systems and check for any repairs that need to be made."

She looked up at him. "Do you dream?"

"No," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Mom can put a dream chip in you," Jenny informed. "I have one and it's great!"

Max nodded. "I'll sure take your word for it. I don't think it's on the maintenance schedule though."

Jenny looked around again. "I just asked for mine."

A disturbance in the corridor drew their attention and they went to investigate.

Across the corridor, General Morris emerged from Lab N, still shouting at someone within. "I don't care if you do have to call Wakeman at home. Get that stinking MX-14 hard drive and processor going! You're already three months behind schedule!" He turned and started down the corridor, then stopped and slowly turned toward MX-13, folding his hands behind him. "So, you finally decided to join us, did you?"

Max looked a little nervous as he glanced at Jenny. "Uh, yes sir."

"You're forty minutes late for the simulation. Again! Why are we always waiting for you, MX-13? Weren't you programmed with a sense of responsibility?"

"I was, Sir," Max assured. "Today's simulation was actually on the itinerary for Tuesday. They finished the targets a few days early and moved it up. I only recently found out about it being rescheduled."

The General nodded, then looked to Jenny. "And is the XJ9 going to be a part of this exercise?"

Max glanced at her again, then informed, "I thought we might evaluate a tandem operation. Jenn… Uh, XJ9 and I seem to work pretty well together so—"

"This simulation is to see how long you will last against top of the line Cluster fighters," the General interrupted. "It will be the toughest you've been up against and we need realistic data. You're not even projected to win this engagement."

"Well," Jenny interjected, "in a real attack, I would be out there too."

MX-13 nudged her and shook his head when he had her attention.

General Morris' eyes narrowed, and after a few seconds of staring at her, he nodded. "It makes sense. I'll call Wakeman and arrange it." He looked to Max. "On range eight in thirty minutes, soldier." He then turned and stormed away.

"Wait," Jenny bade.

The General stopped and spun toward her, growling, "What now, Miss Wakeman?"

"What are you doing?" Max murmured.

Jenny approached the General, demanding, "Why is MX-13 being turned off? Why can't you just let him—"

"Turned off?" the General roared. "Little lady, DRI and my division have invested almost seventeen million dollars in that _one_ robot! Do you really think I'm going to just dismantle him as soon as MX-14 goes online?"

MX-13's chest seemed to puff out a little as he smiled and informed, "I came in ahead of schedule and under budget."

Jenny blinked. "So, he's not being decommissioned?"

"From front line defense, yes," the General confirmed. "He's going to be held in a reserve defense role and used as a research instrument for further development. That's why he was made. What makes you think we're going to deactivate him?"

Jenny sheepishly looked up at Max.

"I said decommissioned," he corrected, "not deactivated."

The General shook his head as he turned and continued on down the corridor. "That robot's about as nutty as Wakeman. Thirty minutes, boys and girls."

Jenny smiled up at MX-13. "So I get to keep you for a while."

"Looks like it," he confirmed. "You want to see MX-14?"

"Sure," she answered, taking his arm.

They entered Lab N where technicians were working diligently on the circuits and systems of the new robot. MX-14 was lying on a work table that was just like Max's. Its chest plate was on a shelf across the room beside its face plate. Many body panels were missing and wires, hoses and circuit boards were strewn all over it. It appeared to be a little smaller than Max, sleeker with cleaner lines and a more rounded form. It would stand just as tall and look almost as bulky, and once assembled would clearly be a formidable robot.

Jenny grimaced. "This is what all the fuss is about?"

MX-13 nodded. "Yup. This is my replacement."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny turned to leave. "They have a long way to go to replace you."

He followed. "Yeah. There's been nothing but trouble with his processors. He's overdue and over budget, and General Morris is getting ready to scrap the whole project."

Jenny glanced back at him. "Then we'd better give them a good show today."

MX-13 smiled. "Oh, we will. It's plot and plan time."

The simulated battlefield looked just a little too quiet. Beyond the burned out buildings and vehicles before the two robots were attack drones they weren't supposed to be able to defeat, yet their spirits were high. They intended to win anyway.

Glaring into the middle of the simulation, Max slammed his fist into his hand and asked, "You ready to rock, Hobby-bot?"

She glanced nervously at him. "Uh, okay."

He looked to her. "You seem nervous."

"Yeah," she confessed.

MX-13 smiled slightly. "Just relax. It's not like anything you haven't tangled with before."

Jenny turned her eyes down. "I'm still kind of remembering that fight with Zurlug. I didn't do so well and…" She sighed. "I'm a little afraid, I guess."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Come on, Jenn. We can take these drones. Besides, you're weapons systems have been upgraded."

"Yeah," she agreed softly. "I have a feeling I'll just be in the way."

"I don't think so," he assured. "Those things might be able to take one of us, but I don't think they'll have a chance against us both."

She finally looked up at him. "You really think so?"

"Of course! You've got the moves and the speed and I've got the armor and firepower. That's what they'll be expecting. I don't think they'll take your upgrades into account."

Jenny looked back to the simulated battlefield. "I hope you're right."

"Come on, Jenn. Forget about Zurlug and let's have some fun today."

She finally smiled. "I've got your back, big guy."

"Speaking of fun," he started hesitantly. "I was wondering… Uh… There's this event the school's having this Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," she confirmed. "The dance."

"Yeah," he stammered. "I was just… Are you… going?"

She shrugged and looked away. "Well, I might, if the right boy asks me." Her eyes turned slowly up to his.

He looked away, looking nervous. "Well, in the event he doesn't, would you consider going with me?"

Jenny giggled. "I'd love to go with you."

MX-13 finally smiled and looked down to her. "I guess I'd better learn some dance moves."

"I can teach you some after the simulation today," she offered. "You don't have two left feet, do you?"

"Yes," he answered, "and two rights. Those and a bunch of other spare parts. What does that have to do with dancing?"

Jenny laughed and shook her head, leaning into him. "Just checking."

The announcement finally came, but not what they expected.

"Attention battle simulation area eight. Abort. Repeat, abort. Report to the control station immediately."

MX-13 activated his com system and asked, "MX-13 here. What's up?"

Doctor Kruekemeyer's voice answered. "There's a problem. The Cluster has struck back sooner than expected and they appear to be massing downtown for another attack."

MX-13's eyes narrowed. "Forget the briefing, Doctor Kruekemeyer. We've got to hit them now."

"General Morris here, MX-13. You know they're going to be ready for you this time."

With a coy smile, MX-13 looked down to Jenny and assured, "I have a feeling they won't know what to expect, General. Request permission to arm and engage."

Jenny looked trustingly up at him through the many long seconds of silence.

"Granted, MX-13. Good luck and good hunting."

Doctor Wakeman added, "And take care of XJ9!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"MX-13 out," the big robot said quickly, then looked down to Jenny and informed, "I have an idea. How do you feel about a two front attack?"

She shrugged. "Okay. What do we do?"

He deployed his jets and held her tightly to him as he blasted off into the sky. "I'll explain on the way."

Vexus watched her invasion force form up on Tremorton's Main Street, General Zurlug in a new battle chassis standing on one side of her and Smytes on the other.

"They'll be here any moment," she assured. "Is everything ready for them?"

"Yes, Vexus," they answered together, Zurlug adding, "They won't know what hit them."

Vexus turned her eyes to him. "You sound confident, General. Just like last time."

"I didn't know to expect the other robot," he defended. "There will be no surprises this time."

"Unless the other Wakeman robots show up again," Smytes pointed out. "Together, they are quite formidable."

"My spies tell me they are still asleep," Vexus informed. "Just in case, be ready for anything. And remember I want to secure XJ9 before we implement the plan."

"Don't bother," Jenny advised, landing behind them.

They turned, and Zurlug deployed his weapons and stomped toward her.

Jenny raised her hands before her and backed away. "Wait a minute! I just came to negotiate!"

Vexus stopped Zurlug with a gesture, her eyes on Jenny as she said, "You have my attention, Jennifer, but you would be ill advised to pull any tricks today."

"Look," Jenny started. "I just came to save people. If I promise to give up and go with you to reclaim Cluster Prime, will you leave the Earth alone?"

Her eyes narrowing, Vexus seemed to consider, also clearly wary of a trick.

Zurlug folded his arms and sneered, "Where's your boyfriend, XJ9?"

Jenny looked away, looking annoyed as she also folded her arms. "You mean Frankenjerk, that overstuffed glory-grabbing lug nut they built to replace me?"

Zurlug, Vexus and Smytes exchanged glances.

Jenny complained on, "He stepped in and beat you guys and now he's doing everything I used to. Now everyone thinks he's Earth's greatest super hero. They think he's so great. They can have him."

"So," Vexus started hesitantly, "you are ready to join us?"

Jenny turned her eyes down, still not looking at her. "Nobody needs me here anymore. You were right. They replaced me and Mom will probably stick me in the basement with my sisters."

"And your allegiance to them?" Vexus probed.

"Yeah, right," Jenny grumbled. "Like they ever really cared about me."

"Then why do you wish to save them?"

Jenny slowly turned her eyes to Vexus.

Vexus raised her head. "I think you are trying to trick us, Jennifer."

Staring back sheepishly, Jenny did not answer.

Smytes stepped toward her and demanded, "Where is the other robot, XJ9?"

Finally, she smiled. "Same as last time."

The three Cluster robots' eyes widened and they spun around just as missiles and plasma cannon fire slammed into the invasion force from above. Before Vexus or her generals could react, the entire invasion force was demolished and MX-13 was streaking toward them. When Smytes and Zurlug raised their weapons to return fire, Jenny blasted them both from behind, knocking Smytes down and sending Zurlug staggering forward.

MX-13 knocked Zurlug to the ground with a solid punch to the face as he flew by, then he turned and landed beside Jenny, securing his jets and deploying his Gatling gun. "Who wants seconds?" he challenged.

The Cluster robots staggered to their feet and turned toward him.

Vexus backed away.

Zurlug's eyes narrowed. "I'm glad to see you are not a coward, Earth robot. I've been looking forward to meeting you again."

MX-13 smiled. "Round two. I hope you saved some room for a little butt-whoop pie."

Smytes removed another device from behind him and announced, "I'm glad you told me what you're made of, MX-13. I made this just for you." He threw it at the big robot.

Jenny launched herself and caught the probe half way to MX-13, spinning around and throwing it back at Smytes.

It impacted his chest and stuck. He just stared down at it for a second, then shook his head and sighed, "What a week." In a blast of lightning, he shorted out and collapsed.

Jenny looked to Vexus and smiled as the two big robots faced off.

Vexus' eyes narrowed and she snarled, "You keep forcing me to do things I don't want to. But right now, I don't really care. It's time you learned a lesson, little girl."

Glaring back and still smiling, Jenny beckoned her on.

Vexus just smiled back, clawed a rift open and disappeared into it.

Zurlug also backed toward the rift, smiling at MX-13 as he said, "Sorry to make this so easy on you, Earth robot, but I'm afraid this city is history." His chest plate blew off and the smaller robot flew out, calling back, "I hope you two had a nice life," as he disappeared into the rift.

The battle chassis started to whine, growing louder and higher by the second.

MX-13 looked to Jenny. He was concerned, almost frightened. He rushed to her, took her shoulders and just stared down into her eyes for long seconds, then finally said, "Goodbye, Jenny." Quickly, he turned and deployed his jets, streaking to the battle chassis, grabbing it, then soaring skyward, his jets leaving long trails of fire.

Watching him, Jenny blinked, then glanced aside as the realization hit her. "A bomb," she breathed, looking back to MX-13. Suddenly afraid for him, she streaked skyward herself, calling, "Max!"

Half a moment later, MX-13 was miles above the earth—and the battle chassis exploded with tremendous force. It was a powerful enough explosion to destroy the whole city and the shock wave nearly blew Jenny from the sky. She stabilized herself, got her bearings, then looked up to see an object falling back to Earth, trailing smoke.

"Oh, no!" she cried, flying skyward to meet it.

She caught the big robot with no problem, cradling him in her arms as she turned toward DRI. He was horribly damaged and not moving.

"Max?" she summoned hopefully.

He did not respond.

Jenny deployed her winglets and jets and flew faster, assuring, "It's okay. We'll be at the lab in a minute and they can fix you. Just hold on."

Her next realization was running down the corridor with the big robot still in her arms. She frantically called, "Help! Someone help!"

A door opened ahead and security guards came out, their mouths hanging open as they saw what was left of the big robot.

"Where do I take him?" she asked frantically.

"This way," one of the guards ordered, turning to lead her on.

They went to the AMAXS section and straight to a large room at the end of the corridor. Doctor Wakeman and Doctor Kruekemeyer were already there with a half dozen technicians.

Jenny gently laid MX-13 on the table and backed away as the doctors and technicians began to work on him.

General Morris approached from behind Jenny and took her arm, pulling her toward the door as he gently informed, "Come on, XJ9. Let them work. You can't do anything else for him right now."

Reluctantly, she turned and walked with him, pausing at the door to look back at the big robot one more time.

Hours passed.

Jenny paced in the hallway outside of the lab, staring at the floor.

General Morris approached her and asked, "Do you need anything, Hun?"

She shook her head. "Neither one of us saw that coming. We went out there looking for a stand-up fight. We were going to trick them into letting their guard down. They tricked us instead. How could I have been so stupid! Vexus _never_ does what you expect."

"Nobody saw it coming," the General assured.

The door finally slid open and Jenny spun around, seeing Wakeman and Kruekemeyer emerge. They both stared at the floor and Jenny could tell by their expressions that things had not gone well. Still she hopefully asked, "How is he?"

Doctor Kruekemeyer glanced at Wakeman, then looked to Jenny and softly said, "Jenny, he was very badly damaged. There wasn't anything we could do."

Jenny stepped back. "What do you mean? He's okay, isn't he? Mom?"

Doctor Wakeman simply glanced at her, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. We did all we could for him."

Anxiously, Jenny strode past them, into the lab where MX-13 still lay. The technicians backed away as she approached. For some time she just stared down at his battered form, then shook her head and whimpered, "He knew he wouldn't survive the blast."

Wakeman and Kruekemeyer approached from behind.

Jenny bowed her head. "He said good-bye to me and then he grabbed the battle chassis and flew skyward. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late."

Doctor Kruekemeyer grasped her shoulder. "He sacrificed himself to save us all. I'm sure his last thought was to keep you safe. That thinking was way beyond his design, Jenny. You gave that to him."

Slowly, she nodded, then turned to leave.

"It'll be okay, XJ9," General Morris assured. "We'll have MX-14 up and running soon."

She paused in the doorway and glanced back at him, simply replying, "It won't be Max."

The ride home was a long and silent one. Jenny stared out the window the whole way, not speaking, not really even moving.

When they arrived home, she went right to her room and closed the door.

On Sunday morning, she left at sunup to take a walk, first visiting the park where MX-13 had finally let his guard down in front of her. The park bench that had collapsed under their weight was still there, smashed on the ground and Jenny smiled slightly as she remembered that night that now seemed a lifetime ago.

She walked on, retracing their steps to the mall, then she went to the abandoned factory where they had fought together for the first time. She walked to the school, standing where she had when he had burst through the wall to fight off Zurlug, where he had saved her life and then whisked her away for repairs. For two weeks he was a thorn in her side. She could not stand him. Then, for two magical days, she was closer to him than she had ever been with anyone. With him, she felt alive, normal, and she was not alone anymore.

Now, she was so alone, so empty.

Hours later she returned home.

Doctor Wakeman emerged from her lab and took Jenny's hand, asking, "Are you going to be all right, dear?"

Jenny sighed. "Mom, do you remember when you told me you gave me a heart?" She looked away, tears leaking from her eyes. "Would you take it out?"

"Jenny, I can't do that," Doctor Wakeman informed. "Your heart is who you are."

"Please, Mom," Jenny sobbed. "I can't stand it anymore. It hurts too much. Please just take it out of me!"

"I can't," Wakeman repeated. "All I can tell you is that it will be better someday."

"No it won't," Jenny insisted. "It will never be okay!" She sank to her knees, crying. "Oh, Mom. I miss him so much!"

Doctor Wakeman put her arms around Jenny and just held her.

Despite Doctor Wakeman's objections, Jenny went to school as she always did.

Brad caught up to her on the way, greeting, "Hey, Jenn. How's it going?"

She just shrugged, staring at the ground as she walked.

He looked forward. "Yeah. I miss him, too. You going to be okay?"

"I guess," she answered softly.

"Well, you've still got me to bug you, right?"

She nodded.

He kept her company the whole way to school, chattering the whole time about this and that.

They arrived a few minutes before the first bell and Jenny went straight to her locker. When she opened it, she found a picture of her with MX-13 on the door and welled up with tears again. Mustering her courage, she removed her books and closed her locker.

A group of kids approached her, many of them the same kids who seemed to make a career of ragging on her. Among them were Don Prima and the Crust Cousins.

"We all heard," Don informed. "I'm sorry about your loss, Jenny. Everyone liked him."

The other kids around him murmured in agreement.

"Thanks," she replied, walking past them.

The Principle intercepted her at the door to her first class. "Miss Wakeman, under the circumstances it wouldn't be out of line for you to stay home. I know you have a lot to deal with, so if you don't want to be here today—"

"I'm okay," Jenny interrupted. "I want to be here."

He nodded. "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to my office or see the counselor."

"Thank you," she replied softly, then went into her classroom.

First period seemed to take forever. While the teacher lectured and wrote on the board, Jenny stared out the window, her cheek in her palm. Out there she was losing her first major battle with the Cluster. Out there MX-13 came to her rescue—and changed her life. Inside, she was still hurting, but memories of him made her forget the pain for just a while.

Plasma cannon fire streaked down from the sky and hit several of the nearby buildings. More shots blasted into the gym, the football field, the grass outside….

The classroom was suddenly silent.

Jenny raised her head.

Outside, General Zurlug landed in the field near the school, sporting a new battle chassis that looked much like the first, but this one was clearly more heavily armored. He was bristling with firepower, but secured his plasma cannons as he loudly announced, "XJ9! We heard you survived our little surprise. Unfortunate about your boyfriend, though."

Anger took over her features.

"I suppose with him gone," he continued, "you won't be able to even face me again. A pity, too. I intend to destroy the school first." He laughed. "You'll be destroyed one way or another. Better you just stay there and take it like the cowardly little Earth robot you are."

All eyes trained on Jenny.

Hers were trained on Zurlug, and her hands clenched into tight, creaking fists.

The Cluster robot deployed the plasma cannon from his arm and aimed at the gym. "I guess I should start with that place. It won't be needed once the Cluster enslaves this pathetic race."

Jenny sprang from her desk and blasted out of the window, and was upon Zurlug before he realized. She slammed her shoulder into his chest, knocking him down, then turned as he got to his feet, deployed her giant spiked fist and punched him with everything he had.

Zurlug slammed into the wall of the main building, leaving it cracked, then he fell to the ground. When he tried to rise, Jenny was upon him yet again, grabbing his arm and hurling him out into the open. She followed, striking again as he got back up. On her next pass, she deployed blades and sliced the plasma cannon from his arm, then turned and went at him again.

This time, he was ready and batted her from the sky.

She rolled to a stop some distance away, but quickly rose and charged. Her rage was far from gone—and he was going to feel all of it.

The students of Tremorton High watched as their robotic classmate fought as she had never fought before, pounding the Cluster robot with everything she had. He fought back ferociously. Never had anyone seen such a savage battle, and a crowd began to gather outside.

Soon, however, Jenny absorbed a little too much damage and as she became more and more sluggish, Zurlug took advantage and hit her very hard across the head, knocking her down. When she tried to get back up, he slammed his fist onto her back, sending her back down. He laughed, picking her up by the neck as he observed, "Just like last time, isn't it, little girl?"

She snarled and kicked him in the head.

He staggered back, then slammed her back onto the ground.

Many long seconds passed before she finally stirred and tried to push herself up.

"You should have joined the Cluster when you had the chance, XJ9," he taunted. "Now, you are just one more victim of the invasion." He kicked her like a soccer ball.

She was knocked back-first across the field and slammed into the school wall near the crowd of kids and teachers, crumpling to the ground.

Zurlug laughed again as he approached. "Foolish little girl. You were obsolete before you were ever built. I'm going to dismantle you and take your broken little metal body back to Queen Vexus as a trophy, right after I've destroyed this pathetic little city and all in it!"

Jenny snarled as she raised her head, then she stood and deployed her plasma gun. "Not today, you cockroach." She blasted him with everything she had.

His new battle chassis absorbed the attack and he simply lurched backward, then he stopped and laughed again. "Is that the best you can do?" He deployed his other plasma cannon and blasted her back into the wall and back to the ground. "Come on, XJ9. Let's put the weapons away and finish this like robots."

Smoke rose from her as she slowly pushed herself up once again, glaring at the Cluster robot as she stood and strode toward him.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

She looked behind her and gasped.

"It's okay, Hobby-bot," MX-14 assured. "I've got him." He strode confidently and fearlessly toward the Cluster robot, smiling as he drew closer.

Zurlug shook his head as he asked in an exasperated voice, "What is this?"

MX-14 answered, "A new and improved can of butt-whoop. Care to open it?"

"I'll open you," the Cluster robot laughed, deploying his weapons.

As Zurlug fired, MX-14 deployed a large shield from his left arm and deflected everything the Cluster robot threw at him. As he neared, he lowered his shield and complimented, "You seem to have upgraded your firepower. Why not put them away and settle this like robots?"

General Zurlug growled and secured his weapons, then charged and attacked the new AMAXS robot.

MX-14 caught the General's fist and responded with his own, slamming it into the Cluster robot's face and snapping his head back. From there, he began to pound the other robot relentlessly, dodging every time a punch came his way.

Brad approached Jenny, asking, "Who's the new guy?"

"MX-14," she answered, a little disgust in her voice. "I guess they were able to get him working after all."

Brad nodded. "Looks like he's just as tough as MX-13 was."

"They think he can replace Max," Jenny snarled, then sidestepped as Zurlug's battered form flew by and slammed into the school.

As he got back to his feet, Jenny swung her arm and slammed him back into the wall.

MX-14 approached, complimenting, "Nice shot, Hobby-bot."

Glaring up at him, she slammed her finger into his chest, shouting, "_You _can't call me that, new kid! Got it?"

He just smiled at her, then looked to Zurlug, who was just getting back to his feet, and strode to him. When the Cluster robot deployed his plasma cannon, MX-14's arm transformed into a saw and lopped off Zurlug's arm at the elbow. He then grabbed the top of the Cluster robot's chest plate and tore it off, revealing the smaller robot within.

His hands still on the battle chassis controls, Zurlug froze as he stared back at MX-14.

The AMAXS robot reached into the battle chassis and pulled Zurlug out of it, holding him to eye level. He stared at the little Cluster robot for long seconds, then grabbed the battle chassis and hurled it into the air. His arm transformed into a large plasma cannon and he turned and fired one shot into the open cockpit, blowing the battle chassis to bits, then he turned his eyes back to Zurlug. "Scratch one Cluster war machine," he snarled.

Zurlug sneered. "You'll never defeat the Cluster, puny Earth robot."

MX-14 huffed a laugh. "I'll try and remember that, Tiny. Now, what do we do with you? Squash you like an insect?" He squeezed.

The Cluster robot's eyes bulged.

"Naw," MX-14 decided. "You're going back to Queen Vexus. Tell her that if she wants to get to Jenny, she's got to come through me. And it will take a whole lot better than you to do it. You can also tell her I'm dismantling her next. Think you can remember that, micro-bot?"

Zurlug nodded.

"Okay, then," MX-14 finished, then bade, "See ya," as he threw the Cluster robot skyward.

Zurlug shook his fist as he arched toward the horizon, warning, "You haven't seen the last of me, Earth robot!"

MX-14's eyes narrowed. "I'll be looking forward to the rematch." He turned and approached Jenny, asking, "You okay?"

She folded her arms and turned away from him. "Don't worry about me, new kid."

"That's the forth time I've had to save your little metal butt," he observed.

Her eyes slowly turned to him and she softly asked, "What?" She turned fully, glaring up at him again as she snarled, "Do _not _try to pass yourself off as Max."

"I don't have to," he assured. "I _am _Max."

She backed up a few steps, staring up at him with disbelief. Finally she shook her head and flatly said, "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not falling for it."

He stepped toward her, arguing, "But, Jenny."

A military truck pulled up and Wakeman, Kruekemeyer and General Morris jumped out, hurrying to the robots.

"MX-14," Doctor Kruekemeyer started. "Are you damaged?"

The big robot turned to him and smiled, folding his arms. "Not even dented, Sir."

"What about the Cluster battle chassis?" the General demanded.

MX-14 turned his eyes away. "Uh…."

"He blew it up," Jenny reported, glaring at the big robot.

MX-14 responded with a sour look. "You say that like you wouldn't have."

"I wouldn't have," she confirmed. "Experience would have told me that someone might want to examine it."

"Sure," he spat back.

"Are you okay, XJ9?" Doctor Wakeman asked, examining her.

"I'm fine, Mom," she confirmed, her eyes still on MX-14.

"You don't look fine," Wakeman observed. "We should get you home for repairs at once."

Jenny motioned toward the AMAXS robot with her head. "You need to check _him_ out for repairs. He's having delusions."

"I am _not _having delusions!" MX-14 defended.

Doctor Kruekemeyer stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean, Jenny?"

"He thinks he's Max," Jenny snarled.

Kruekemeyer exchanged glances with Wakeman and General Morris. "Jenny, he _is _Max."

Jenny slowly turned her eyes to Doctor Kruekemeyer. "But… Max is… He's…."

"I know," Kruekemeyer confirmed, then glanced at the General. "General Morris handed us an impossible task and we—"

"I told them they needed to get the MX-14 online," the General interrupted. "If that meant salvaging MX-13 for parts, then that's what they had to do."

Jenny blinked, "So…."

Doctor Kruekemeyer patted her shoulder and smiled. "The General didn't give us any other choice, really. The other operating systems we tried weren't working, so we tried what we could salvage from MX-13. They really shouldn't have worked since the systems were not designed to be compatible. It was like he was trying his hardest to return."

Doctor Wakeman continued, "It was actually Bradley's idea. We just figured we had nothing to lose by trying. He's not even designed for that body so we scoffed at first, but finally made the CPU and hard drive from MX-13 fit and we were a little amazed when it took over."

Brad smiled at Jenny as she looked his way.

Jenny turned her eyes back to MX-14, then slowly shook her head. "But that isn't Max."

"Inside it is," General Morris corrected. "It means a whole new training regiment, but he's already four months behind schedule, so I really don't think it matters at this point. Bottom line is we needed a front line robot for little incidents like today."

"I could've handled it," Jenny snarled.

"Sure you could," MX-14 patronized, rolling his eyes. "He was kicking your butt just like last time."

"He was not!" Jenny shouted.

"And then," MX-14 continued, looking down at the back of his hand, "I stepped in and saved the day. Just like last time."

"Yeah," she spat back at him, "after I softened him up for you."

"Looked like he was tenderizing _you,"_ MX-14 observed.

"Now look, Frankenloser!"

"No, you look, Hobby-bot!"

"Children!" Doctor Wakeman shouted.

"Forget it," Jenny cried, turning to leave. "I'm outta here!"

"Just can't admit that you're jealous," MX-14 taunted, "can you?"

She stopped, her hands clenching into tight, shaking fists.

"And," he continued, "that you're stuck on me."

Slowly, Jenny turned and looked up at him. Nobody else had heard that conversation. She approached him slowly, looking up at his eyes, then almost smiled. "No, I think you're stuck on _me."_

"You've grown on me," he admitted. "Like a tumor."

She smiled just a little. "Not still upset that I can beat you at basketball, are you?"

"Not anymore," he informed. "I'm stronger, faster, more agile, and I'll beat you anytime, anywhere, at anything."

"Prove it," she challenged.

"Sixth period?"

"Rematch!" someone shouted, prompting cheers from the watching crowd of students.

General Morris answered his ringing phone, listening for a moment, then said, "Okay, we're on it." He put it away and barked, "Wakeman! The Techno-nerd Gang has just hit the diamond depository downtown. This time they're using heavily armed mechanical attack vehicles."

Everyone looked to Jenny.

She glanced around at them, then looked up to Max and smiled.

He slammed his fist into his palm and growled, "Party time."

She nodded. "Let's go to work."

MX-14 looked to the General and asked, "Permission to arm and engage, Sir?"

"Yeah," General Morris conceded. "Go have some fun."

The robots deployed their jets and streaked into the sky.

General Morris shook his head. "He's supposed to be banging heads with the Cluster and other global threats, not fighting crime with his girlfriend."

"Well," Doctor Wakeman said, "boys will be boys." Concern took her features and she added, "I do hope they'll be okay."

"They'll be fine, Nora," Doctor Kruekemeyer comforted.

"Come on, boys and girls," General Morris growled, walking to the truck. "We've still got work to do."

Brad watched the robots disappear on the horizon, his arms folded and a slight smile on his face. He looked down at his fingernails, saying, "Once again, my work here is done," then he turned to enter the school.


End file.
